A Stars Message
by Starlightfan800
Summary: Usagi is lost in the world of love...how does Mamoru love her? While in all this mess, she and Seiya keep seeing a young girl in their dreams claiming to know them bith! Who is this little girl? An enemy? An ally? The lights are back! TxA MxY and SxU
1. Chapter 1

An: oh my god I am pissed! I go to get sailor moon book 5 today and it says none on the computer I get home and see 10 then my mom won't take me back...so to not be bored I wrote this.

Wish Upon A Star

Usagi sat in a white chair on her deck in a blue dress...tonight was her and Mamoru's sixth wedding. Too bad the bunny wasn't happy with it. She sat there looking at the sky.

Someone interrupted Usagi's thoughts, it was Luna. "Usagi, what's wrong?" the kitty asked.

"Nothing Luna," Usagi lied. "I'm just a little tired...nothing more and nothing less." Luna said nothing and looked at her guardian.

"Well, everyone will be waiting for you downstairs," the cat said then walking away.

On another planet, a girl with a black ponytail looked up in the sky. "Odango...I want you to hear this. I know you're waiting."

_You are my sweet heart_

_Deep down I still feel pain_

_But when I'm with you, all it as ease_

_I would let you do as you please_

_My other princess_

Usagi got startled. "Seiya..was that you?" the bunny asked nobody.

Review plz


	2. Chapter 2

An-someone asked me to continue that's 4 stories or so now I'm on and that is it :) this is on my playbook so...

"Fighter?" said a voice. Fighter turned and saw Maker with Healer there. "We just heard your voice stretch to Earth." Maker added.

"Maker...I wasn't singing," The black haired female said. "I just needed to spread some feelings, you know?" Maker cocked an eyebrow and shook her head.

"Fighter, you need to let go," Healer told her. "We all have except you." Fighter frowned, her two comrades had been snippy lately. It had been six years since the green Kinmoku aliens had been to Earth.

"You don't get it," the black haired girl muttered looking back at the sky. The stars looked like a way to get to her...her one Odango. "She's so far." A tear rolled down the girls cheek. "I'm lonely, Odango."

Healer was going to say something but Maker stopped her. "It's almost midnight here Fighter, you'd better get to sleep." Fighter said nothing and still stood there tapping her feet to oil the silence.

The green gardens of Kinmoku tlooked wonderful at night under the stars. "How sweet," the light muttered. "I wish she was here though." It felt odd not having her Odango beside her for quite awhile. "I wanna visit her."

Fighter walked back in and closed her balcony stained glass doors. The moonlight nlw voucher off if making it glow like a white but silvery diamond to the naked eye. Fighter had go visit Usagi somehow...soon...hopefully.

"Usagi-chan," Makoto said as she looked at her friend as she prepared some food. "Mamoru-san and you are such a cute couple. I want to find someone like my sempai." Minako who was in the kitchen getting wine sweat dropped.

Usagi looked out the Window. Everyone was there, the inners and outers. Over the years, it felt as if all of them had become one big family who could share anything. Luna hopped up tapping Usagi's hand. "Usagi, you look deep in thought," Makoto commented.

Usagi shook her head and looked at her friend. "I'm not," she lied brushing her cheek as Luna kept staring at her.

"Usagi-chan, you sure you're good?" Luna questioned as the blond nodded. She said nothing and just looked around the kitchen. The white table was covered with food like ham, dumplings, rice and some apple pie along with apple bits, oranges, watermelon and so on.

The chandelier lighting danced off the small diamonds attached to it. Haruka, Rei, Hotaru and Minako were sitting at the table talking about why was going on while the blond herself sat an island counter set on a stool wih Makoto making more food while Mamoru, Ami, Setsuna, Rei who were outside.

Usagi stroked Luna's head. "Luna...no..I'm just nervous," Usagi lied. "It's just since I'm scared everyone gunna follow their dreams. Just six years has passed and my love wih Mamo-chan is growing."

That was a total lie...Usagi had felt nothing for Mamoru the last bit. When she was young she couldn't wait to marry him, she got shat she wanted right? But was this truly what she wanted?

The problem was Usagi felt that Mamoru needed to love her since they had in a distance past. Be had been the prince of Earth and her the moon. She realized a couple months ago...that might not be true love. She still wondered though..

Haruka laughed but then her eyes fell on Usagi, she looked sad. Rei looked the the sandy blond and saw Usagi dazing off into space. "Koneko-chan, what's wrong?" Haruka asked as she got up and went to the bunny and Rei watched.

Seiya sat on her bed, it was nearly 2 in the morning and no sleep yet. "Odango, I want to talk to you."

When Seiya was young, she had been told by the princess starlights posses the power to make connections with other people. The black haired girl usually just did it annoy Yaten and she smirked.

The light in the room was dimmed, Seiya couldn't even see the color of her blue floor but the blue walls were still in tact. The light pulled out a piece of paper of the princess gave her once pretty when they returned to Kinmoku to make sure their mind power wasn't lost.

"She needs to be awake," Seiya said knowing Earth time might have been 12. "A girl like Odango needs sleep to keep up that wonderful beauty. If I could just kiss her on the cheek once again..anyway, gotta try this."

Seiya closed her eyes as a blue arua built around her, it wasn't huge but small enough to pick up I you looked at the black night gowned girl.

_Odango, can you hear me? _

Usagi felt a voice speak to her-Seiya. Haruka sat with Usagi outside on the porch. "Koneko, what's up?" the soldier of the sky asked as Usagi snapped out of her daze and looked at her. "You looked like you were in a trance. You've been uneasy all night. I can tell."

"No, Haruka-san...I'm..." the blond trailed off as criquests started chirping and the two girls looked at each other. "Can I have some peace? We can talk later, please?"

Haruka smiled, not filling understanding and headed back inside the two story house. The house was lit up by small white lights and a small pond glimmering in the moonlight. It looked like a magical mirror, Usagi relaxed and hoped she wasn't crazy for talking to herself in her head.

_Seiya...is that you?_

Seiya smiled feeling tears come to her eyes but had to stay focused.

_Yes, Odango..it's me. I'm hanging out here...I'm lonely without you. I want to see your smile again. I know you have a boyfriend-doesn't mean I can't be flirty, ne? Is he protecting you?_

Usagi smiled...Seiya was doing well Usagi felt herself crying almost herself. She didn't notice a pair of purple eyes watching her.

_Yes..no worries. I'm not too cheery though, and I wanna see you too. You promised to come see us here on Earth. We're still waiting. _

_Well, Odango, we may drop by soon. Did you hear my song earlier?_

_Yes, it was beautiful...it felt kinda sad though. Why?_

The bunny still had no idea? Seiya sighed.

_Why aren't you cheery?_

Usagi was gunna reply when a voice broke into her thoughts. "Usagi, what's up?" Rei asked hoping her white gloved hands together and her red dress looking tight against her body. Usagi looked at Rei and the connection with Seiya was broken.

"Why...why do people keep asking me that?" Usagi asked as she stood up looking at Rei who didn't move.

"Because, you look worried and you're acting odd."

"I'm just tired," Usagi told her friend. "Can't you tell Mamo-chan that I'm gunna head to bed early?" Rei only nodded as Usagi headed into her house and the senshi of mars looked at her spot where her friend had just stood.

"Usagi."

"Damn connection was broken," Seiya muttered as she pulled the covers. "I must speak to the princess as soon as possible." And the light soon fell into sleep.

Usagi had her silk white night gown on and peered out the window, Mamoru had come up to the bathroom and was cleaning up before bed. She saw her friends get in their cars and left. "Usako, what's wrong?" Mamoru asked as her got in their bed. Mamoru had seen her tenseness all night too.

"Tired," she replied.

"Alright," he relied not believing her. "Night, Usako. Happy anniversary." Mamoru fell asleep as Usagi didn't reply...she stayed silent.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Yes I've updated this story within two days. It's just someone said it seemed to have a potential plot :) yay. I will update my other stories, it feels odd being the only one to update. Oh and the first part it will switch between Usagi and Seiya's point of view since it's a dream sequence this marks mean Seiya * and Usagi is O.

****

(Usagi's-POV)

_I looked around and saw myself in a field. "What is this place?" I questioned nobody in particular. I looked behind me and saw Earth...I wasn't with my senshi anymore. I looked down at myself, I had a white gown on similar to my Princess Serenity one but just plain white._

_I started to walk down a path that was plain, brown normal dirt. My feet were arching, I had no shoes here. I soon found myself in a forest surrounded by beautiful pine trees and ones I didn't recognize. _

"_Beautiful," I muttered as I appoarched a tree that had pink leaves that smelt like cherries mixed with vanilla. Wind slowly picked up and sat on the ground._

(SEIYA'S-POV)

_I found myself in a familiar forest with a bridge and flowing water. "I've been here...I've been here before in another dream. But why?"_

_I've had this dream for the last week...everytime I come here I have a white dress.. I often get a feeling someone is wanting me to see a part of my past._

"_This can't be," I said. "I'm not going to die, am I?" Nobody answered as usual, I ran down a path different than usual. Most time, the path was brown dirt but now it was like a soft petals on my bare feet._

_I heard laughter. "Who's there?" I asked looking around. The pink trees that surrounded me were normal and not scary. They were typical Kinmoku trees called Springs. _

****

_I stopped laughing and enjoying myself, someone else was there. I searched one of the pockets within the dress and discovered my brooch. "It comes everywhere with me, ne?" she asked nobody as the wind passed slowly._

"_Is someone there?" I asked curiously. "Who? Who's there? If you're an enemy...you'll go down soon." _

_The noises stopped, I thought I felt a pair of eyes lurking on my form...why me? Was it an enemy out to get me?_

"_Mama!_" _yelled a happy voice. Someone ran up to me. It was a little girl with black hair and midnight blue eyes. _

"_Who are you?" I questioned. "I'm not a mom." The little girl had a odd dress on, it had fake little blossoms on it and was red reminding me of the one Kakyuu wore._

"_It's me!" she said. "It's me, your child." The girls eyes filled with tears._

"_Why do I keep seeing that little girl?" I asked myself. "Every single time I dream, this little girl is here. Is she scared? Does she need protection? Who is she?"_

(END OF THE DREAM).

"Not again," Seiya said rubbing her head. "I need to know who that child is...where is she from? Who is she? Why do I keep having a dream about her? I saw another lady with her...but her figure was black."

Seiya glanced over at the clock on her night stand, it was seven in the morning. There was a sudden knock on the door. "Come in," the light said simply rubbing sweat off her forehead.

"What's wrong with you?" Taiki asked opening the door.

"What do you mean?" Seiya asked looking at the girl who was in her pajamas that were purple.

"You sounded as if you were running and panting, this has happened too much Seiya," Taiki told her. "You need to go to a doctor. You won't tell Yaten or me what you're dreaming about."

"It's nothing...really..." Seiya insisted. "Please, leave." Taiki sighed and shut the door as Yaten stood there in green pajamas.

"Did she tell you?" the silver-haired female questioned.

"No." Taiki told her.

"I wonder if Seiya has confided to the princess," Yaten said as she rubbed her chin. "We should check it out."

"Alright," Taiki said.

Usagi woke up panting, what in the world was that dream? She thought she had felt eyes looking in her direction. Who was that little girl? She reminded her a younger verison of Seiya and calling her mama.

Usagi shook her head and saw Mamoru was out of bed and the sky was dread gray. "Rain again?" Usagi peered out the window.

Outside the window stood the beautiful Tokyo Tower with it's lights off...she and Mamoru didn't live too far away from the Tokyo. Suddenly, the door opened it was Mamoru. "Oh, Usako, I see you finally woke up," he said sounding a little sad.

Usagi clutched her hands near her chest. "What was I doing while sleeping?" she asked Mamoru. "I'm sweating and my limbs feel sore." Mamoru remembered Usagi panting frantically and talking to someone.

"I thought I heard you speaking to someone," he admitted. "And you looked like you were running somewhere and everything. It's hard to explain." Mamoru got some socks, black pants, a red baggy shirt and white socks. "I need to head to work, alright?"

"Alright," Usagi said actually relieved that she would get to be alone. Usagi sat on the bed as Mamoru got dressed, silence fell over the two.

Usagi kept thinking of the little girl. She seemed so upset when Usagi told her that she wasn't her mother and she hurt the little girl. "I'm not a mom," the blond muttered as she startled Mamoru.

"Usako, what was your dream about?" he questioned.

"A child in an orchard," she said only half lieing. "Playing with her family and being happy. I don't know what it means. I may go back to sleep." She knew she couldn't fall asleep after that.

"Alright, I'm going now," he said as he left without giving her a kiss good-bye and headed down the stairs. Usagi remained in her spot as the rain started to fell and she heard the car from their house go away within the falling water.

Usagi remember when she was younger who mom always told that the rain gods would send down the water to make all animals and people happy. "I might give Setsuna a call," Usagi muttered picking up her phone as she dialed the outers phone number.

"Hello?" Haruka asked picking up the phone putting her fork for her scrambled eggs down.

"Hey, Haruka-san," Usagi said tiredly. "Good morning."

"Koneko-chan, you sound a little better. Did you sleep well?" Usagi needed to think, to be honest or lie. She didn't want her friends to worry.

"Yes, I'm fine," she said. "I'm full of energy."

"Good. So, what's up?" Haruka asked taking Hotaru's plate and putting it in the dishwasher.

"Is Setsuna-san there?"

"Yeah, just a second." Haruka put the phone on the counter and went to search for the soldier of Pluto. "Here, Koneko." she said handing the phone to Setsuna.

"Princess? I knew you'd be phoning," she said with a smile. Setsuna, being the time soldier knew when everything would happy which scared Usagi a little.

"Setsuna, I had an odd dream last night. I suppose you know, who was that little girl?"

Setsuna sighed, she honestly had no idea. "I have no idea," she said honestly. "Dreams aren't part of space-time, princess." Usagi sighed, feeling frustrated. "Anyway, don't worry. Relax, you might be stressed. Stress can come from many everyday things."

"Thanks..." Usagi replied. "Bye." She hung up the phone and put her head back down on the pillow starring at the ceiling.

Fighter strolled down the hallways, passing by numerous lights and to the Princess' room. "The princess will know who the little girl is," Fighter told herself thinking of when she saw the little girl with the black figure.

The princesses door was unguarded and Fighter knocked. "Come in," the angelic voice said as the black-haired soldier entered the room only lit up by the sun. Kakyuu sat at a desk in a room with red wallpaper, a big black wooden dresser and the smell of olives around it. "Fighter, what's wrong?"

"Princess, I keep having an odd dream," she finally admitted to someone. She explained the dream and Kakyuu looked confused. "Do you know what it means?"

"Fighter, I did not," she admitted. "I am only a ruler of a planet, nothing more. I'm pretty sure Yume Huno may give you an idea."

"Who?" Fighter asked as the Princess gave her a pink little card.

"She's Sailor Star Kicker," the princess said. "In civillan form, she's a fortune teller and admits the truth or hints to people. I've seen her before."

"Great, where can I find her?" the light asked sounding anxious.

"You need to search, she lives in room three in the soldier dorms," the princess admitted.

"Thanks," Fighter said bowing as she ran off.

Usagi kept receiving some late congrats for being with Mamoru for six years. "Minako-chan," Usagi said to her friend who had come over to have tea with her sad friend. Rei had explained what she had seen last night and asked Minako to visit her.

"Yes?" Minako took a drink of her black tea and looked at her friend.

"Do you ever get the feeling someone from afar is by you?" Usagi asked leaving Minako confused.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean like a person from another planet."

"Like Yaten, Taiki and Seiya?" the blond questioned the bunny.

"Yes."

"Usagi-chan, they're so far away being with them is impossible," she said as Usagi sighed. "They will be back one day or another. Until then...they're here." Minako pointed to her heart as her phone went off. "I gotta go, Usagi-chan. Bye!"

Minako was off. Usagi sat down in a chair at the same time as the light did on Kinmoku.

"Seiya," the blond muttered to nobody.

"Odango," Fighter muttered.

AN: Review plz. Anyone got any ideas for a sore throat?


	4. Chapter 4

An-Have ppl abonanded the archive. It seems odd...is the love dying for UxS-the love not put together by destiny? Anyway, a chapter. I'm on my playbook so...yep.

Minako walked down the street thinking about what Usagi said loving a person from another planet. The blond remembered that years ago while listening to the radio and old song came on, Search For Your Love. "Yaten-kun..." she mumbled looking up at the sky.

The sun hit Minako in the face at full force. "Oh, how are you?" she asked nobody. The blond continued to the park and sat on a bench and was deep in thought. "Sailor teleport could work but we'd be so weak. Plus, where is Kinmoku?"

"Who you talking to?" said a voice scaring the blond. It was Makoto with a bag full of cooking ingredients eggs, apples and tomatoes and such. She sat on the bench and looked up at the sky. "I don't see anything interesting."

Minako huffed. "Not funny." The girl rubbed her temples. "Do you know where Kinmoku is?"

Makoto cocked and eyebrow. "No. I don't. Why?"

"No reason, I'm heading off." Minako for up and left leaving her brown haired friend totally confused.

"Hey, Runner o you know where Kicker is by any chance?" Fighter asked looking at a girl in the same fuku but wihg long blue hair set free from a ponytail as she drank her water after training wih her starlight team, Blower, Jumper and Glider.

"I saw her outside while coming here," Runner told her putting her bottle of water in her locker where she had other personal items located. "It wasn't too long ago, but with Kicker you never know...she may go off somewhere go."

Fighter took her white towel with her to keep drying off her sweat. The sun hit her already hot skin as she detransfofmed out of her hot fuku. She saw Runner up ahead with her short, pink hair that was tied up in a braid.

"Runner!" Seiya yelled catching Runner's attention as she turned back from talking to another straight to look at Seiya. "Can I have my fortune done?"

"Uh...I don't know," Runner said looking at the taller girl who was two years older than her. "Why? And km guessing Kakyuu-hime told you where I am from time to time?"

"That isn't important. Please, will you just do it?" Seiya asked. "I'll explain somewhere else. How about the Hugum Cafe?" Runner nodded as she detransformated and the two walked off.

Usagi sat on her front porch all alone. Haruka had called to come over but when needed to think about the dream she had just the night before. "Who was that girl?" she asked as someone sighed.

"Usagi.." muttered the voice. It was Rei she had gotten in through the wooden back gate leading the the back door of the big, white shingled house that was two stories big. "Are you okay?" Usagi said nothing as she swung back and forth on the swing chair.

"Yes," she lied looking at her raven haired friend who cocked an eyebrow. "I just didn't sleep well last night. That's all." Rei sat on the love sweat and said nothing as the sun continued to shine and birds chirped.

"You're not fine," Rei finally said looking at her friend in her blue eyes she didn't make eye contact with the soldier of fire. "I can tell Usagi, you've been acting odd since last night...I ran into Minako-chan and she told me about the chat you two had."

"That proves nothing," Usagi said thinking some more. "Rei-chan I was gunna go take a nap if you don't mind. Can I call you later?" the miko nodded as Usagi got up and went in the house. She climbed up the stairs and fell onto her and Mamoru's bed.

"Usagi," Rei said looking up to the second floor was she left and went back to her shrine. "I'll figure out what's going on with you."

"So, what's up Kou-san?" Aki asked curiously. "You wanted your fortune read, ne? First...tell me what's on your mind. I sense you went to Earth in the time of destruction and met a girl, she has a connection to the moon? Her name is Tsukino Usagi, right?" (Aki-red)

"Call me Seiya-san," Seiya said drinking her tea as she tried to sit more under the sun. "And yes, I had a dream I've been having for awhile. I'm here on Kinmoku in forest and see a child but his time I swear I saw my Odango...or in otherwords Usagi."

"Gimme your palm," she said as Seiya stuck her arm out to the shorter girl. Aki rubbed er fingers over her pal himing and hawing. "Interesting. I see a girl with black hair and dark midnight blue eyes in dress much like the princesses."

"Alright, where is she from?" Seiya said. "She's the child from my dream...If I know her name maybe I can talk to her and understand what she wants. Protection from something or please tell me."

"Shut up and I will," Aki said jokingly as she realized her eyes. "I think her name is Hana. It's sort of unclear. I see her running in a field laughing in a huge city with other people, who's she's with in blury. And that's all I get. No wait, she's roughly the age of eight."

"Thanks," Seiya said getting up and ran off paying the girl twenty dollars.

"Where the hell is Seiya?" Yaten growled through clentched teeth. She and Taiki were waiting on the girls room. "We need to talk to her, aboutbher behavior. She's been acting stronger than usual."

The door opened revealing Seiya. "There she is," Taiki told her. "Go nuts." Yaten looked at Seiya with eyes like a pure flame off a burning fire.

"Why did you go to Aki-san?" the silver haired female questioned. "Her fortunes are fixed."

"It was more of seeing a future type thing," Seiya said going to bed mini fridge and got a can of pop. "And the details she told me about were spot on."

"Is she Pluto now?" the silver haired girl asked.

"Details?" Taiki asked interested. "What do you mean?" Seiya said nothing and shoved them out of her room and locked the door. "Where going to Kakyuu-hime now."

Usagi POV

_I was back the same dream while wearing the same dress. "Mama!" yelled the same voice coming towards me, it was the same little girl._

_"I'm not your mom," I told her trying not to sound totally rude. "Can I help your find your mama?" this time the little girl giggled._

_"Funny mama," she said smirking."Come on, we have to go to the fountain remember?"?I said nothing as the little girl grabbed, she led me to a big fountain. _

Seiya POV

_I was near a fountain, when did I get here? I was in the dream again. I heard the laughter of the little girl drawing near and I turned around to see..Odango. "O-Odango!" I said shocked seeing Usagi in the dream with the child._

_"Seiya..." the blond said hugging me. "Who's this child?"_

_"I am-"_

Ending the dream...

Seiya's eyes opened and she rubbed and head. "Was that Hana?" the girl hadbthe exact same dress on. (Hana-flower). "Odango? Was she in my dream? Our dream?"

Usagi woke up and her head was foggy...it felt foggy and scared. "Seiya...we were sharing a dream."

An-review plz.


	5. Chapter 5

An-a short chapter, I want to do one of the computer...enjoy.

"Sharing a dream?" Kakyuu said rubbing a dream. "I don't know if that's even possible. Her name might be Hana?" Seiya nodded; she had come to Kakyuu to tell her what happened in the dream.

"Yeah," Seiya said rubbing her head. "It seems as if the child has made our minds one when we're sleeping. Please, Princess, do you think I could go to Earth?" Kakyuu thought about it for a second.

"Yes, but for a visit and try to figure out what's going on," Kakyuu said as Yaten and Taiki entered her bedchamber that had its curtains shut.

"Kakyuu, what's wrong?" Taiki asked looking at Seiya.

Kakyuu kept her mouth closed about the dream, she didn't want the silver haired girl and brown haired girl not to think they were going to Earth over a dream. "You three are going to Earth," she said sounding kind of blunt.

"That blue planet?" Yaten said sounding angry. "No, no, no. And why? Aren't we needed here?" the princess stood up Near her two other lights as Seiya looked at her from her spot in the red chair she was in.

"Just for a vacation," she lied looking away from Seiya. "It'll be a treat. Do you want me to inform the Earth soldiers?" Seiya got up as the other two lights looked confused.

"No," she said shaking her head quickly. "I mean, we can make it a surprise!" Yaten eyed Seiya suspiciously as did Taiki thinking about the situation in depth.

"Alright, go, go, go!" the princess ushered her lights from her bedroom looking from her window and smiled. "Oh, life can be a lovely experince knowing several things here and there."

"Usako?" Mamoru questioned at dinner as Usagi played with her forum "Why aren't you eating?"

"Not hungry," she replied still thinking about that shared dream. She was afraid to close her eyes nlw, even though everything surrounding her was lovely it felt too odd to actually live dream.

"Do you want to go for a name?" her boyfriend questioned. "You could take a bath and relax. I can make you some tea if you want." Usagi nodded as Mamoru cleaned up the dinner plates, his with nothing on it and Usagi's with a lot.

Usagi ran the water in the white tub and looked as a bit of sun peaked through the window in the washroom. "Why can't I know who that child is? I was about to know then I wake up!" Usagi said as she stripped and got in the bath.

"We're back...again," Yaten said as they went into their old apartment. "I'm tired and wanna take a nap." Yaten got comfortable on the couch closing her eyes as Taiki rolled hers.

"Do you think the outers know we're here?" Seiya asked curiously.

"Yes..." Taiki muttered. "Mostly likely yes." Seiya sighed, was the outers gunna cause more problems. She bad one huge one-Was that girl Hana? Or an enemy..no too innocent for that but evil can be in all shapes and sizes.

"Seiya, are you alright?" asked Taiki looking at Seiya who was sitting in a purple chair thinking about the child.

"I'm just's tired...nothing more," she said as Yaten cocked an eyebrow.

"Since you two are gunna talk, I'm going to get some make-up," Yaten said grabbing her sunglasses and green purse. She shut the door behind her making a big slam sound. She was now involved with the rustle and bustle of of Tokyo.

Rei sat in front of the holy fire chanting and throwing in black pieces of an ash like dirt substance receiving a crackle from it. "Oh holy fire, what is Usagi caught up in?" she asked as the fire armed and laughter filled the room.

The fire showed for a brief moment, a girl who was smiling and giggling. "A ko?" the miko questioned wondering why her friend would think of a kid. (ko- child).

"I gotta contact everyone else," Rei said putting out the fire and running her to room almost slipping from curiosity.

"I felt the sea was rustling, the trees quiet for a second," Michiru said running a hand through her hair while panting. "I think they're back Haruka, sorry to burst your bubble." Haruka had told her lover no it wasn't them. Wrong.

"I felt them too," she finally admitted looking at Michiru. Haruka had been playing her piano while Michiru painting and they both felt the lights coming. Hotaru and Setsuna were out, they wondered if the two were aware of the lights.

"Well, we should welcome them for the inners sake," Michiru said as Haruka huffed at the idea.

"Michiru they brought Galaxia here six years back!" Haruka said rather harsh but then sighed. "Sorry...it's just...what if that happens again?" Michiru sat on Haruka's lap.

"We can get through anything, we have our princess who is amazing," Michiru said.

Yaten walked down the street and looked around for a good store when hearing her name. She looked around probably looking somewhat odd then a kid laughing.

Usagi sat on her bed a lie down. Her eyes closing oh shit!

_I'm back! No...no...no. I saw the child crying, the same girl but now with a long dress on and tears streaking her face. I walked over to her...feeling sorry and sat on my knees and looked at her._

_"What's wrong?" I asked the young girl who's eyes were beat red which took the natural blue color out of them._

_"Mama! **They **left me." the girl said crying a little slower but wiping her hands over her eyes._

_"They?" I repeated seeing two kids off in the distance, I couldn't make out their faces or anything but black figures._

_"Mj friends," she said. "Mama, take me home. I wanna be with you, mama...I wanna be with you. I want you to stay here and sing with me, read with me andlah tea party!"_

_"-chan!" the voice faded, it sounded like a boy and a girl running to her. "Sorry we left!"_

Usagi woke up. "Two other kids?" she asked herself. "I'm going nuts."

Seiya woke up...this time she had seen a tiny peak of the dream. "Is that Hana?" she questioned getting off the couch of the apartment and leaving to find where Usagi lived.

Seiya didn't notice Taiki had been reading. She took her glasses off and looked serious. "Hana?" she asked

An-Review please :)


	6. Chapter 6

1

AN: Last chapter I don't think I did too well I only had one review :( and I have a work load of hell on top of me at the moment so I may not update for quite awhile.

Anyway-random Japanese word

baby-akachan

Yaten took a sip of her diet pepsi looking at the sky. "Hmm...I wanna go to the beach." The crowd around Yaten was crazy, you could tell it was a work Monday. All of the people out in business suits and such.

"Excuse me," said a little voice scaring Yaten as she looked down at the little girl. She was dressed in what looked like a light blue night gown. She looked at Yaten with a loving look as if she knew her.

"Where did you come from?" Yaten asked eyeing the child. "Where's your mom?" the little girl smiled freaking Yaten out a little. "Do you want money or something to buy some food for when your mama comes and finds you?"

"No, I was wondering could I stay with you?" the little girl asked adjusting a key under her nightgown like dress.

"How about I take you back to my place that I share with my friends and we call the cops?" Yaten suggested picking up her shopping bags and taking the little girls hand.

"That would be great," the little girl said with a smile and her midnight blue eyes shining. "What if they don't come?"

"We'll talk that over once we get back to my place," Yaten told the little girl having a firm grip on her hand.

Usagi sat on the bed feeling utterly confused; had she and Seiya been sharing dreams lately? A connection...she had seen Seiya looking lovely in her dreams. "I'm totally confused," she admitted to nobody.

The house was dead empty, Mamoru had headed to work and she was at home alone. Usagi got out of the huge bed and ran towards the white phone in the kitchen and dialed a familiar number.

The phone rang and Ami picked it up, she was reading a book and put it down. "Hello?" she asked slipping off her glasses. "Mizuno residents."

"Ami-chan, it's me," Usagi said. "I have a question! An important question."

"Yes, what would that be?"

"Can people share a dream? Like a dream when you're sleeping?"

"Usagi-chan, that's unscientific the mind-" Ami was cut off when Usagi hung up the phone. "Usagi-chan, you'll never change. But that's what makes you a good friend."

Rei contacted Makoto first who laughed at her. "A child is troubling Usagi?" she asked.

"Yes, according to the fire." Rei said.

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"Well, maybe the kids in need of protection," Makoto suggested while stirring her soup. "You don't know, right? I don't think the fire can admit who a person is. Just like Chibi-Usa, no evil came from her before we know who she actually was-what about this girl?"

"No evil," Rei muttered as she saw Makoto smiled.

"Good, I think you shouldn't say anything to Usagi-chan though," Makoto suggested as Rei made a small gasp sound. "We should stay out of this, Rei-chan. It's Usagi-chan's dream, maybe the child will come forward at one time or another."

"Maybe," the miko muttered.

"I think everyone should just lay low," Makoto said dishing up some soup for herself.

"Alright," Rei said smiling a weak smile.

"You should tell the Outers," Makoto said. "I gotta go now, Rei-chan. Bye!" The communicator went blank.

The miko looked around her shrine, sheesh. Not a single person, not one of the senshi had even come to her after hearing what she had said. Suddenly, there was the sound of steps and Rei turned her attention seeing a black-haired female running up the stairs.

"Hello there," Rei said not recognizing the female who had a red t-shirt on with a black skirt. "Welcome."

"Rei, it's me Seiya," Seiya said with a huge frown as Rei blushed a little.

"Sorry, it's just...nevermind..." the miko muttered. "Why are you here? I mean on Earth? And how'd you find the shrine?"

"The shrine, I got instructions, second I'm here for a vacation and crap," Seiya said huffing after running up the stairs. "Do you know where Odango lives by any chance?"

"Yeah, why?" the miko asked curiously.

"I NEED to talk to her," Seiya said as she huffed some more and Rei got her water. "Thanks."

"Why do you need to talk to her?" Rei asked sounding a little nosy.

"That would be because...I want to see her really badly!" the black-haired light lied. "What's her address?" Rei got a piece of paper using a black pen and writing Usagi's address on it.

"Here," Rei said as she handed Seiya the small piece of paper bringing the girl joy.

"Thanks, we should try to hang out later," Seiya said running away. "Bye!" Rei sweat dropped once Seiya was gone.

"And then there was only one," she muttered as she got her broom to sweep the ground.

The door to the lights home opened, Taiki was making some soup while Yaten came in with a child with midnight blue eyes and cute little pig tails that Yaten had gave her to keep her hair out of her eyes. For a small child, she had long hair. "Who's that girl?" Taiki questioned.

"Lost," Yaten said setting the midnight blue eyed girl on the couch. "She came up to me looking for help."

"Is a person after you?" Taiki asked turning off the stove and looking at the little girl who smiled and waved.

"No," she said with a large smile. "I need my mommies."

"Mommies?" Taiki asked looking at the girl. "What's your name?"

"Ha-" the girl started then stopped. "Hako."

"Hako-san? Where did you get lost?" Taiki asked.

"In an alleyway," Hako said with a small smile as Taiki and Yaten looked at her and tired figuring out who she was.

Seiya knocked on the door. "Odango's...house..." she muttered after running so far. "Odango." Seiya said to nobody.

The girl could hear footsteps down stairs and the door opened to reveal Usagi who wore a short, black skirt and pladded red and black top. "S-Seiya?" Usagi asked as her eyes went wide.

"In the flesh," Seiya said with a smirk and hugging Usagi. "Oh god, I missed you." Usagi could hear Seiya huffing and puffing. She wanted to discuss those dreams now but Seiya looked like she was going to faint.

"You looked tired Seiya," Usagi said as Seiya was still clutched to her like glue. Usagi walked Seiya up to her room where she had been currently resting in. "Seiya...are Taiki-san and Yaten-kun here?"

"Yeah at..." the girl muttered passing out as Usagi dragged her up the stairs and got a bowl of water.

AN: A short chapter...but now a little girl is involved and all. Reviews are accepted!


	7. Chapter 7

1

AN: Another chapter :) hee-hee. A review caught my eye on here the other day and you wait and see what will happen.

Usagi got a small towel with a white bunny and dipped it in the water. Seiya's breathing was ecstatic... her chest rising and falling rapidly. Soon, she calmed down. "Luna!" Usagi called to the little black cat who had been outside most of the day.

"Usagi-chan, what's the matter?" Luna asked as she tipped toed into the room and saw Seiya. "Usagi-chan, what's going on? Why is Seiya-kun here? Usagi-chan, what's wrong with her?" The black cat jumped up near Usagi.

"I don't know. Just wait here if she wakes up, I'm going to fetch a glass of water for when she does wake up," Usagi said leaving the room as little groans and moans escaped Seiya's lips.

Luna tapped Seiya's head in an attempt to wake her up and the girl only rolled over.

(In Seiya's dream-Note this is in Seiya's P.O.V)

_I was standing in a park with trees the colours of pink and white-it looked lovely. Under my feet was a stone path, I could tell because my feet were bare. _

_I didn't know where the path would take me, I expected to see a wonderful sight when I got there but I saw a group of people threatening the same child I had seen many times. I ran down the path, even if I didn't know the girl I could save her at least._

_The place around me smelt like burning fire smoke mixed with wax. I covered my face and was coughing. I stopped running and saw four fimilar figures fighting several people I saw from the group._

_One was Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Venus and Sailor Mercury. "Where's Odango?" I muttered. _

_Sailor Mars was fighting a man dressed in a black baggy suit who had dark black eyes and pale skin, black hair that looked like the night itself and to top it off black earrings. There was a female with red, long wavy hair and orange eyes with a orange dress on and orange shoes. Then another girl with a long, black ponytail, green eyes, black boots and a green suit revealing her legs along with green gloves reaching to her elbows and the last male in a red shirt, black pants and black shoes._

"_Mars and Jupiter," Venus said. "Go protect Neo Queen Serenity! Hurry! Get her family safely inside the depths of the palace."_

_Mars ran down a hill leading to a palace with Jupiter, completely ignoring me as if I was not there._ _Since they can't see me I follow them and I come to big black gates and Jupiter opens them to reveal a lovely palace that has been wrecked while I see a girl with a hair style like Odango's, a white dress on and a crown-wait that is Odango! _

"_Run!" said a voice that shocked me, I turned around and saw Healer and Maker. They looked a bit older maybe twenty five or so. Healer went over to a girl with long, black hair and a ponytail and long red dress and a crown on her forehead._

"_Hurry!" Healer yelled to Mars and Jupiter as they lead a future verison of Usagi and another girl down crystal stairs. _

"_Wait!" I yelled, knowing they couldn't hear me. I rushed past them to see where I was going and saw crystal case coffins._

"_I don't want to go in there," said the voice of Neo Queen Serenity. "What about-"_

"_Your little princess?" Jupiter asked. "We'll protect her, Usagi-chan! That's a promise, now get in the case...please. We'll open it once the palace is safe again."_

"_Alright," said the blond queen getting in a crystal like case. Mars and Jupiter put her in there, tears streaming down her face as she got locked in there and then her eyes closed. Healer put the other women in a case._

"_You'll let me out when this is over, right?" the black-haired female said. _

"_Of course, Seiya," Healer said. Seiya gasped, this...this...this was the future appearing in front of her eyes. _

"_NOOOOOO!" I yelled as the image around me shattered._

(END OF THE DREAM).

"Seiya?" Usagi said as Seiya sat up panting. "Are you okay?" Seiya nodded and looked around, she was in Usagi's room and sighed. "Were you having a dream?"

"Yes," Seiya muttered. "Not a happy one. Speaking of dreams, Odango...I gotta talk to you." Usagi knew what she meant and only nodded leaving Luna completely clueless. Seiya tried to get up but Usagi pushed her back down.

"Don't get up yet," Usagi said as Seiya's head hit the pillow and the blond handed Seiya the water.

"Have you been having a dream about a little girl?" Seiya asked as Usagi nodded. "One that looks like me?"

"Yes, you were in my dream...were you dreaming at the same time?" Usagi asked as Seiya nodded and Luna looked at the two girls.

"You two have _a lot_ of explaining to do," Luna told them as Usagi sighed. "Should I schedule a senshi meeting?"

"Not yet, Luna," Usagi asked as Luna looked up at her from her position on the floor.

"But-" Luna got cut off.

"No 'buts' Luna," Usagi said with a weak smile. "Can Seiya and I sort this out?"

The cat smiled and nodded. "Of course. Since Seiya-kun here looks very weak here maybe she should stay the night."

"I think that's a good idea," Usagi said smiling. "Do you want anything to eat?" Seiya shook her head when the front door opened and came into the bedroom revealing Mamoru.

"Usako and Seiya? What's wrong with her?" Mamoru asked about Seiya.

"She overextered herself to come here and had a freaky dream," Usagi told Mamoru. "She's staying here tonight, is that okay?" Mamoru nodded.

"A friend of Usako's in a friend of mine," Mamoru said.

"Looks like Seiya isn't coming back here," Taiki said frowning as she hung up the wall phone.

"Why?" Yaten asked playing with Hako's hair like she had been doing for the last hour.

"I'm sleepy," Hako said clinging to Yaten. "I wanna go home but I can't."

"Why can't you?" Taiki asked. The two other lights hadn't got any information from the girl besides her name and age...she was eight and named Hako. Not information to give to police.

"They're far, far, far away," she said.

"Well, what do they look like?" Yaten asked curiously.

"Blond haired and black haired," she said. "They were put in-" the little girl stopped as tears filled her eyes.

"Do you want a nap?" Taiki asked as she nodded. Taiki took the child and placed her in Seiya's bed which she made.

Yaten stayed on the couch and waited for Taiki to come back. "Who is she?" Yaten asked as Taiki shrugged.

"I don't know...but she seems scared, she isn't an enemy," Taiki said. "I wonder what happened to her parents. She seems very emotional about the topic."

AN: Plz review. Spread the word about this story :)


	8. Chapter 8

1

AN: A short chapter. I will update my others stories soon-a.s.a.p. Where is everyone else :(

Seiya sat on a brown couch with tea as Usagi was in the kitchen getting a glass of water and Mamoru was cooking rice with steak. Usagi came out and sat beside Seiya who's mind felt blank.

"Seiya," Usagi said placing a hand on Seiya's arm making the younger girl jump. "Were you deep in thought."

Seiya re-pictured the future Usagi getting in that case, her tears streaming down her face her eyes shut. The black-haired female could feel tears-her own tears. "Seiya?" Usagi asked again.

"Sorry, Odango," Seiya said taking a sip of her tea. She actually felt somewhat stable but still off.

Seiya wanted to go to one girl knew who could help her, Setsuna. The possibility of her actually admitting something to her could've become more likely, and she'd know.

"Seiya, tell me," Usagi said with a frown. "You know you can."

"Well, Odango-" Seiya was cut off by Mamoru coming and setting plates down.

"Dig in," he said with a smile and looking confused as Usagi blinked and Seiya looked somewhat pissed. "What? I didn't poison it." Usagi giggled as she dug into her rice and Seiya followed.

"Right," Seiya said somewhat serious as Mamoru looked at her. "Just screwing around." Seiya hadn't felt like messing with anybody after that dream.

The phone rang, Usagi got up and went to pick it up. "Hello," she said as she waited for someone to respond.

"Usagi, it's me," Rei said simply. She didn't want to hide the fact a child was on Usagi's mind, how could she not tell any of them? She did the same thing with Mamoru not responding to her letters.

"Hey," Usagi said innocently enough. "You kinda interrupted dinner time." Rei sighed and pinched her nose.

"I get it, you love food," Rei said rather pissy. "But anyway, I asked the great fire and you're worried about a child." Usagi stiffened for a second and said nothing.

"That's not true," she lied. She felt bad for telling a lie but this was her and Seiya's problem at the moment. She wanted-no-needed to know who the little girl was.

"Usako, who's on the other end?" Mamoru asked quietly as he brought in his dinner dish. Usagi realized she had been quiet for at least five minutes.

"Rei," she muttered.

"Is that Mamoru-san? May I speak to him?" Rei asked, clearly Mamoru wasn't quiet enough. Usagi relaxed a little and gave Mamoru the phone.

"Hello?" Mamoru asked. "What's wrong, Rei-san?"

"I can't discuss it over the phone, come over to my shrine later tonight," Rei said sounding serious. "You can stay in one of the shrine rooms."

"You're not going to come in the bathroom and disturb me again, right?" Mamoru said as he blushed at the memory. "I think that's a good idea anyway, Usako and Seiya are sitting on the couch. Did you have any idea she was back?"

"No," Rei replied. "When she came near me I sensed Yaten-kun and Taiki-san were back too. Maybe you should come over now, due to the fact it seems as if you and Usagi aren't too comfortable around each other."

"Okay, but only for a couple nights," Mamoru said.

"Okay," Rei replied as Mamoru hung up the phone.

"Usako," Mamoru said as he walked in the living room. "I'm going to be at Rei-san's place for the next bit. Her grandfather is going away and she needs help." Mamoru felt bad for lying but Usagi old nodded as Seiya looked dazed off.

"Alright," Usagi said.

A half an hour later and Mamoru was gone. Seiya looked at Usagi wondering how she could be placed in a crystal like that.

"Hako-chan, are you sure it's okay to come over uninvited?" Taiki asked standing outside of Usagi and Mamoru's house. Taiki didn't see a car, maybe the blond bunny her friend had fallen head over heels with was out?"

"I know my way around this place, got it? I know people!" Hako said with a huge smile.

"You still haven't answered a lot of our questions," Yaten told her as Hako only smiled and she knocked on the door and it slowly opened revealing a wide eyed Seiya.

"Hi," Hako said casually.

Seiya knew this child-this was that little girl who had been appearing in her dreams. Usagi appeared behind and looked at the little girl.

"Hello Tsukino-san," Taiki said bowing to show respect.

"No need to be so formal," Usagi told Taiki. "Come on in."

Taiki, Yaten and Hako walked in and Hako bowed to show respect while Seiya just stared at Hako who looked like tears were gathering in her eyes.

"Hello there, little one," Usagi said smiling, not realizing who the child was. "What's your name?"

"My friends call me Hako...that is when I-" Hako stopped and said nothing.

"Hey, hey," Seiya said trying to act normal as possible. "Come into the living one, little one."

"So, where's Mamoru-san?" Yaten asked as Hako sat on the couch and Yaten looked at Usagi.

"He texted me saying he's staying at Rei-chan's for awhile," Usagi said as she shook Yaten's hand and gave the girl a big hug. "Welcome back, Yaten-kun."

"Thanks," Yaten said as she ran a hand through her hair. "Hey, Usagi-chan do you happen to have a bathroom or mirror convient for me?"

"Messed your hair up again?" Seiya said in a teasing matter as Yaten slapped Seiya.

"Ouch!" Seiya said as she went after Yaten who went to a room which was a closet of a bunch of junk Usagi had to clean.

"I want tea!" said a voice suddenly making Usagi and Seiya turn and Taiki stop looking at some of Mamoru's book that were on a brown bookshelf; little Hako had made that sound.

"What kind of tea do you like?" Usagi asked smiling sweetly at the young little girl who looked way too much like Seiya.

"Uh...sugar with milk," she said with a smile and tiny giggle.

"Seiya, what's up?" Taiki asked looking at the black-haired girl in the front hall still.

"Uh nothing," Seiya lied as she walked inside the living room and took a seat by Hako who smirked and closed her eyes humming.

_Is she...? _Seiya thought.

Meanwhile, in another dimension a man with a black baggy suit sat around a big table with his 'team.'

"So, the little brat got away?" a female with red hair said. "Well, I guess when you let Ornee-san set up a mission stuff fails."

"You shut up, Kita-san!" Ornee said as a man in the black baggy suit slapped his hand on the table. "Koto-san."

"You two are the total oppisite of each other," Koto said as he looked at a girl with a black ponytail. "Dia-san, we are going to under go our plan. Right?"

"Yes, Koto-san,"Dia said bowing. "Your loyal assistant, Shi Dia, the greatest of Black Dimension will make sure our plan is successful. I am already making a new plan, we can find the two Queens."

"You know that's impossible," Ornee said looking at Dia. "The little brat got away, she has the only key to enter that room to see her parents the last time our clan failed."

"Jewel-san and Muro-san didn't do much," Koto agreed. "They sent their Lubom's to do the work all the time."

"Those little things are so pesky, they do all the work for you," Ornee said frowning. "I like getting the work done myself. So, Dia-san, where is the brat located?"

"I can't pin-point her location exactly, but I know she isn't in this time line anymore," Dia said. "Pluto must've let her escape."

"No, Healer and Maker did that," Koto said frowning. "I guess being here so long let them do whatever."

Koto pushed a button on the table revealing the senshi outside of where the Queen's were. "Of course they go there. Maybe the Lubom's may come in handy."

"Koto-san!" Dia said shocked. "Let me go do the job, I mean it."

"You're too important," Koto said swiftly. "My Lubom, MiMi-kun."

A little figure that was in the shape of a girl but with no face and a purple body appeared. "Master," she said with a smile. "Where do you want me to go?"

"The palace," Koto said. "Now, go. We're in planning mode."

"MiMi is gone!" Mimi said disappearing.

"No," Hako said almost dropping her cup of tea. "They're out again, they're out!"

Taiki, Yaten, Seiya and Usagi looked at Hako who had been doing a puzzle and suddenly stopped.

"Hako-chan," Usagi said as the little girl cried.

"They're going to get my mommies!" she screamed. "They're going to get my mommies!" (Yes, I know that's not correct but it sounds too cute).

Usagi cuddled the little girl as she cried into Usagi's shirt. Seiya knew the child and opened her arms surprising Usagi, Taiki and Yaten.

"H-Hako-chan," she said. "Come here." Hako crawled into Seiya's arms and snuggled her tightly and the small child hugged Seiya tighter.

"Hako-chan," Yaten said as Hako looked up at her. "What's the true story? Where are you from?"

Hako said nothing and held onto Seiya who picked her up and took her upstairs without saying a word.

"Seiya," Usagi muttered having a feeling who the girl was.


	9. Chapter 9

An-I'm sorry. Another chapter on my playbook since my main computer has a virus so aka my Welcomes chapter will be deleted. Does anyone know where I can find Sailor Moon subbed on youtube? With solid subs?

"Usagi, don't be shocked," Yaten told Usagi as she watched Seiya walk up the stairs holding the small child.

"I have a feeling...I think I may know why..." Usagi trailed off as Taiki and Yaten looked confused. "Wait here, guys."

Usagi ran up the stairs and followed Seiya knowing the child, knowing who she was, it was her!

"So, Rei..what's up?" Mamoru asked as he set down his luggage in a room Rei was letting him use.

"Usagi," Rei said as she watched Mamrou slowly sit down beside her. "She's worried about a child...someone is after this child. It seems as if the child is heavily protected; I couldn't get much information."

"Usako has been rather quiet and tired," Mamrou admitted rubbing his chin. "Do you suppose she could be a friend of Chibi-Usa's?" Rei shook her head slowly. "Why?"

"I felt no connection between Chibi-Usa-chan and this child," Rei admitted. "I want the other girls to talk to her. The lights have returned, I think we should all do some probing."

"Let Seiya and Usako find out who the kid is," Mamrou said as he looked out the window then back at Rei. "

"But we should at least meet this kid," Rei said to Mamrou. "What are we to do?"

"Time will tell," Mamoru said. "So, are we gunna eat?" Mamoru try wanted to change the subject.

Minako walked down the street humming a tone. Makoto had told her about Rei contacting her, she bad a feeling a certain girl with silver hair came crawling back. Mianko had just came from her fake summer schooling from Ami.

"Minako-chan!" said a voice, Minako turned around to see Ami. "Wait up!" Ami caught up within a couple minutes. Ami saw Minako in deep thought.

"Ami-chan, Mako-chan told me about Rei who saw a vision about the great fire," Minako said. "Apparently, she's worried about Usagi- chan who has a kid on hdr mind."

"Maybe we should go see her," Ami suggested as Minako nodded. "We can study on the way there, too."

"Ami-chan, no," Minako begged. "No more."

Taiki and Yaten came to where Usagi and Seiya were. Hako looked at the four older women.

"I'm sleepy," she lied. "Thanks for the soup, Taiki-chan. Can you and Yaten leave?" she questioned as the two nodded then left closing the door.

"Hako...are you super tired?" Seiya asked as the little girl nodded. "Okay, nap time."

Hako cuddled herself closely to Usagi and Seiya under the white blanket and white pillow propped under her head. "Nighty," she muttered.

"Odango..." Seiya tried off once Hako was sleeping. "I think this child is ours."

"What!" Usagi said shocked while Seiya grabbed her hands and looked into the blue eyes which were wide eyed. Seiya explained the dream and what she saw.

"We should talk to Setsuna-san," Usagi said as Seiya nodded. "We have to protect this child though."

Usagi nodded as Seiya stroked the blonde girls cheek. Usagi heart her heart beat fast while she leaned in and kissed Seiya on the lips, it was short and the two looked at each other...smiling.

"Hako-chan, we will look after you," Usagi said patting the sleeping girls head and she smiled.

Reviews are loved!


	10. Chapter 10

1

AN: Two story updates. I'm going to Canada's Wonderland Friday! And someone mentioned the last chapter being short, I was on my blackberry playbook which makes my chapters usually short.

Hako tossed and turned in the bed which Usagi had basically handed over to her for the long nap. She had been out several hours. Seiya and Usagi decided to go out to a café and discussed about what happened earlier between them. So, Yaten and Taiki took over the job.

"Mama..." Hako muttered as tears slipped down her face. "Stop it!"

"We need to wake her up," Yaten said.

Taiki sat Hako up like a baby and Yaten shook her and Hako awoke and hit Yaten.

"Ouch!" the silver haired girl said rubbing her hand. "What was that for?"

"A slap," Hako said with a smile. "See, now we're both okay."

"Are you hungry at all, Hako-chan?" Taiki asked as Hako nodded and the brown haired girl smiled.

"Do you have any idea what Usagi and Mamoru have hidden around this place?" Yaten asked as Taiki got up and closed the curtains to make the room less stuff.

"Hako-chan, want to come to the fridge with me?" Taiki asked as Hako nodded. She grabbed Taiki's hand and the two walked down the stairs as Yaten followed them at a slower pace; she wasn't the best person when it came to children.

"So, what do you want?" Taiki asked as Hako went through the fridge and slowly, taking her time. "Not too long, with this heat the fridge will sweat."

"I want this," Hako said taking out some cheese with some cooked fish Mamoru had made.

"Fish with cheese?" Taiki asked examining the plate in front of her.

"Yes please," Hako said bowing to show respect. "I'm gunna go watch T.V., wanna come Yaten?"

"Uh...sure..." Yaten said as Hako grabbed her hand and turned on the T.V.

"What do you want to watch?" Hako asked holding the remote in her hand and blinked.

"You can choose," Yaten said as Hako searched through the same channels at least three times.

"So, Hako-chan," Yaten tried to create a conversation with the little girl. "What's your favorite colour?"

"Pink, I also like bunnies," Hako said. "I _had_ a bunch of better bunnies before. I had a couple named Carrot, Pink-Nose and Soto."

"Carrot? That's a good name for a bunny," Yaten commented as Taiki came out with the food for Hako.

"Here, Hako-chan," Taiki said with a smile and the child smiled back. Taiki sat in a black chair and looked at Hako, she looked like Seiya when she ate which was pretty sloppy.

"So, Hako-chan...what other activites do you like?" Yaten asked as Hako waited a moment for her food to go to her stomach.

"I like drawing, exercising and being with family and friends," Hako said with a large smile which soon faded. "Or I did but then..."

"Anyway, does Usagi have any paper around or markers?" Taiki asked changing the subject. "Do you like school or anything?"

"I like writing, but I usually only get C's on my work," Hako said. "My friend, Mi-chan is really smart and sometimes I feel dumb or I'm not pretty."

"Hako-chan," Yaten said. "If I know one thing, it's in the beauty apartment. Want me to do your hair again?"

"Yeah!" Hako said excited as Taiki frowned and Yaten started to do braided pig tails.

_There goes the schooling idea..._ Taiki thought.

Kita sat in a chair while Ornee was busy looking at her make-up.

"You love your make-up, don't you?" Kita asked as she didn't move one bit. "When you go out, people look at you and think you wear too much."

"Shut up," Ornee said looking at Kita. "You do no work. I wish our leader would've let me go to work instead of that dumb little worker...I wanted to kill the senshi off."

"There's the other option," Kita said smiling. "Maybe we can work together for once, ne?"

"To do what?" Ornee said as Kita's smile grew wider.

"Go find the child of the two rulers and kill her," Kita suggested. "It's better than seeing her alive."

"We should wait for our rulers commands," Ornee told Kita .

"You're boring, you know that?" Kita told Ornee as the other girl clenched a fist.

"Will both of you shut up?" Koto asked as he looked at the two girls and they bowed to him.

"Master," they said in union.

"May we be of any service to you?" Ornee asked smiling a physco smile.

"Not needed," Koto told both of them as they sighed. "If you want something to do, go check how MiMi-chan is doing; see if the senshi have defeated her."

"I'll go!" Kita told Koto as he sighed knowing a fight would be coming.

"No, me!" Ornee said.

"Both of you can go," Koto told them as they suddenly vanished and he sighed. A figure came out of the darkness.

"What's wrong, Koto-san?" Dia asked. "Are those two being annoying again? Why don't we just get rid of them? It would make the job of finding the two queens a lot of easier. Think about it, no fighting, no idiotic ideas and no more Ornee-san and Kita-san."

"I like the way you think, Dia-san," Koto said. "That's why you're my most loyal assistant."

"I know that," Dia said. "Now, shall we watch how their lovely progress goes?"

"Actually, Dia...I want you go on a mission," Koto told Dia.

"What would that be?"

"Listen carefully."

Rei was selling charms to girls a bit younger, a girl with green hair studied the charm. "Do these charms bring anything?" she asked curiously.

"What do you mean?" Rei asked as she frowned.

"I mean, do they bring true love or will it help me pass the entrence exams?" she asked.

"If you believe," Rei told her and she gave her some money then ran off and joined her friend who had bought one.

Mamoru opened the shrines door and looked at Rei. "You look exhausted," he commented. "Why don't you take a bath or something? I'm sure it would work for a pretty girl like you."

Rei blushed. "Mamoru-san, you know Usagi's your girlfriend?"

Mamoru blushed too, realizing what he had just told his girlfriend from many years ago. "It was just an everyday comment. I'm serious, go to a cold shower and cool down. I can take over."

"Thank you, Mamoru-san," Rei said as she went inside her room and brushed her hair before going in the shower.

_What kind of comment was that? Was that a friend kind of comment or did have more of meaning to it than it appeared?_

Rei dropped the thought, grabbed a couple of red towels and headed for the shower to take a nice cold shower to cool down from being a shrine maiden outfit for hours.

While Rei was in the shower, the other inners came.

"Mamoru-san, what are you doing here?" Makoto asked as he looked up.

"Ah, Usako has Seiya over," Mamoru said.

Minako's eyes lit up. "Is Yaten there too?"

"Uh, I'm not sure," Mamoru said as Minako frowned. "She isn't home, I tried calling and nobody answered."

"Well, can Rei-chan come with us then to see if she's home?" Minako asked curiously.

"Minako-chan," Ami said. "Relax."

"Sorry, sorry," Minako said rubbing her head.

Mamoru gave the girls some charms while they weren't paying attention and they looked confused.

"Mamoru-san, what are these for?" Ami asked.

"Take them, and give them to Usako and Seiya," Mamoru advised. "I have a feeling a new enemy has arrived."

"We're officially going to Usagi's!" Minako said. "Let's go, see you around Mamoru-san!"

"Bye," Mamoru said as another girl came up to him.

The girl looked to be maybe eighteen with yellow eyes and yellow hair with a blue shirt on and white pants and weird looking white gloves.

"May I buy a charm, please?" she asked with a smile. "I mean-those girls got them for free, can I get a free one."

"They paid me a couple days ago and didn't get back to it until now," Mamoru lied. "I just didn't hand them over."

"Whatever, could I maybe work here?" the girl asked curiously.

"You'd have to talk to Mr. Hino-san or wait for his daughter to come out," Mamoru told her as she frowned. "Sit on the shrine steps and wait."

"Time to make Koto-san happy," the girl muttered looking at her nails as she sat on the steps waiting for Rei.

Seiya and Usagi sat in a café in the downtown Tokyo distract. The sun came in through the window and made Usagi look like an angel in Seiya's eyes.

"So, do you think Hako's name is actually Hako?" Usagi asked Seiya as she took a sip of her tea and a bite of her donut.

"I don't know," Seiya said. "At least the dreams won't come back, I still can't believe the dream I saw."

Usagi slowly placed her hand on Seiya's as Seiya's eyes went wide and she looked at Usagi.

"Hopefully, that vision won't come true," Usagi told Seiya as the other girl nodded.

"Odango, you're going to help me protect her?" Seiya asked as Usagi nodded.

"No lie," Usagi said as she smiled. "You know Seiya."

"What?" Seiya asked seeing that Usagi still hadn't removed her hand.

"I think I've fallen out of love with Mamo-chan," Usagi said Seiya gasped.

"H-how?" the other girl studied. "Aren't you destined to be with him?"

"Things are never wrote in stone," Usagi said smiled at Seiya. "I think I've loved someone else for a long, long, long time."

"Who would that be?" Seiya asked, having a feeling she knew where this was leading.

"I love you," Usagi said. "You're the one I want Seiya. I loved Mamo-chan for so long, it's kind of gotten boring...our love all together."

"I didn't know that," Seiya said. "When I came to Earth the first time, I truly only had a little knowledge about love."

"Love is everything," Usagi told Seiya. "Haruka-san said that before...a long time ago."

"Coming from the girl who told me to protect you, huh?" Seiya asked. "Anyway, back onto the topic of Hako."

"Do you think someone or something is after her?" Usagi asked Seiya who shrugged.

"I don't know," Seiya repeated. "But we have to protect her, no matter what. She came here for protection and we'll need to do that I guess."

Suddenly, Usagi's cellphone went off and she answered it.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Usagi-chan!" came Minako's voice. "You didn't tell me that Yaten and Taiki came back with Seiya? Why Usagi-chan?"

"Calm down, Minako-chan," Ami said in the background as she made some tea with Taiki.

"EHHHH! You guys are all at my house?" she asked as Seiya sweat dropped.

"Of course, aren't friends allowed to visit?" Minako asked. "And who's the kid here?"

"Hako-chan," Usagi said quickly. "She's in deep, deep, deep need of protection."

"How do you know that?" The blond asked as she tried to keep moving closer to Yaten who kept moving away.

"I just do," Usagi said. "I'll explain to you when I get to my house."

"Okay!" Minako said. "Bye-bye!" The phone signal went blank.

"I suppose we should go back," Usagi said with a sigh. "I wanted to finish my tea."

"You can have one once we get back to your house," Seiya told the senshi of the moon.

"So, protecting Hako-chan is our main mission?" Usagi asked as Seiya nodded, being very serious. "Will you stay by side, Seiya?"

"Of course," Seiya answered.

Usagi kissed Seiya on the lips and their foreheads touched. "I'm glad I have someone like you in my life. Welcome back to Earth," Usagi said as the two left the café.

Ami watched Taiki moving, setting up another snack for Hako. The blue haired female still found it odd they were actually there again, was there a reason why they should be here?

"Mizuno-san," Taiki said snapping Ami out of her thoughts. "What's wrong?" Taiki moved closer and Ami blushed a little.

"N-nothing," the blue-haired girl said to Taiki took her chin and made the blue-haired girl look at her.

"Mizuno-san, there's a story on Kinmoku called the 'Blooming Flower' would you like to hear it?"

"Sure," Ami said as she listed to Taiki.

"All flowers bloom at a different time, they reveal secrets of another world and another persons soul," Taiki started. "The tell a different story about everyone, everyone has an imaginary one. They say on Kimoku, the people who blue flowers are pure and shy; that's your flower colour."

"Why is it called 'Blooming Flower?'" Ami asked.

"To represent what people learn about another person, Mizuno-san," Taiki said placing a napkin on Hako's plate.

"You can called me Ami-chan, Taiki-san," Ami said. "What colour is your flower?"

"Purple, it's known as the lonely flower," Taiki said with a sad face.

"That doesn't suit you," Ami said as Taiki and her blushed.

"Come on, Hako-chan," Minako said leading the little girl into the kitchen. "It's time to eat."

"Yes!" Hako said excitedly.

"You remind me of Usagi-chan a bit," Minako told the child and she looked at her food. "She always wants food."

"Hey, Hako-chan," Makoto said. "What do you want for dessert?" Makoto wanted the subject changed, she remembered what Rei had said about the child.

"Ice cream," Hako said with a smile.

The front door opened as Seiya and Usagi came in and everyone's eyes went straight the two other females.

"W-whoa," Seiya said feeling a little uncomfortable.

"You two were gone for hours," Yaten said narrowing her eyes. "Did something happen?"

"No," Seiya said. "We just spent a lot of time at the café."

"Welcome back," Hako said gently and sounded a lot older than she looked.

"Usagi-chan," Minako said poking the blond and then she pointed the child. "We all want to hear the story of this kid."

"I heard you," Hako said as she stared at Minako and the Goddess Of Love and Beauty blushed.

"Sorry, Hako-chan," Minako said with a laugh that scared everyone.

"She's always creepy," Yaten muttered as Minako shot the silver-haired female a look.

"It's true," Yaten said as Minako stuck her tounge out at the girl and Yaten only smirked as she leaned against a sliding door.

"I'll be ready to talk soon, can I go sleep after my meal?" Hako asked the group.

"Sure," Usagi said as Hako smiled and planted a huge kiss on Usagi's face the girl blushed as Hako giggled.

"How cute," Ami whispered to Makoto who nodded.

As soon as Hako was done she went back to the room that Usagi had lent her, she wanted Seiya and Usagi to help her to get to bed. Usagi brushed Hako's hair as she sat a vanity that was in the room.

"Usagi..." Hako muttered.

"How do you my name?" Usagi asked.

"Minako told me," Hako told her.

"Okay then, what's up?"

"What's Seiya doing?" Hako questioned the blond who stopped brushing her hair.

"She's in the bathroom," Usagi answered the child. "Why?"

"Well...I was wondering could you two sleep with me tonight?" Hako asked as Usagi gasped.

"Why?" Usagi asked curiously.

"I'm scared of the dark," Hako admitted. "Scary things move through the night."

"I'm sure Seiya wouldn't mind," Usagi said. "I know I don't."

"So does that mean we can stay over since it's getting a little late?" Minako asked while standing in the door frame and Usagi smiled at her friend.

"Sure, go ahead," Usagi answered.

"Yay! Time with Yaten! Oh, Yaten!" Minako said rushing down the stairs almost killing Seiya on her way by.

"Now, what would I like to do?" Seiya asked curiously. She took a pair of Usagi's pajamas that were green with the name written 'Usagi' on them.

"Sleep with me!" Hako spit out. "Please, Usagi here said she would do it. Please, Seiya, I'm scared of the dark."

Seiya blushed by slowly nodded and Hako hugged the younger girl and climbed into the bed and closed her eyes. Seiya flipped the light switch off, Usagi had pajamas on, Seiya did and little Hako did too.

"This is good way of protecting her," Seiya whispered.

"You got that right," Usagi told Seiya. "I also get to spend time with you, good night Seiya."

"Good night, Odango," Seiya said. Before she closing her eyes, she kissed Usagi's hand and Hako snuggled up to both of them.

_Hako-chan, you will be protected..._

Usagi smiled as she slowly left the thought to stay there as her main mission. She had her friends by her side, especially Seiya.

Review plz!


	11. Chapter 11

1AN: Yay, Sailor Moon book 6! Haruka, Michiru and Hotaru! I want the lights there though :( I guess I'll need to wait. Clearly the company can't get their heads around the release dates :D

Hako woke up to the chirping of birds, she looked out the window to see a little blue jay just sitting there. She crawled in between Usagi and Seiya and opened the window.

"Hi little birdy," she said with a smile. "You look lonely, where's your family?"

The bird simple chirped and Hako smiled.

"I'm gunna call you Nakki-chan," Hako declared. "Hang around, Nakki-chan." Hako closed the window and turned around and saw Seiya and Usagi still asleep. She suddenly smelt pancakes and dashed down the stairs.

Makoto was cooking and Ami was in the kitchen too, she was reading the ingredients for Makoto. It was a simple job for pancakes, however.

"Oh, Hako-chan," Makoto said seeing the younger girl. "You seem happy this morning, did you sleep well?" Hako nodded and sat down at the table, waiting for pancakes.

"I slept very well with Seiya and Usagi," Hako said with a smile as Makoto looked at Ami and Hako looked at the two older girls. "What? They're warm and care for me."

Makoto smiled. "That's good, Hako-chan...we were just-"

Minako came in the kitchen smiling and Yaten sighed blushing a bit, Hako giggled.

"Hako-chan, what's with the smile?" Yaten asked raising an eyebrow as little Hako giggled at the older silver-haired female.

"Well," Hako said blinking. "I saw Minako snuggling you this morning."

Yaten blushed as Minako laughed like a crazy teenager she had been a long time ago and knocked the breath out of Yaten.

"She woke up and looked embarrassed," Minako said her hands put up to her face and little hearts around her head. "Please forgive little Minako-chan, Yaten! She's sweet as sugar!"

"M-Minako-chan, you're going overboard," Ami assured her other blond friend who frowned. Ami glanced around with a swift movement of her head and put her finger to her chin. "Where's Taiki?"

"Sitting on the porch I think," Yaten answered as Rei came in the kitchen.

"How long she been awake for?" Makoto asked curiously. "I heard movement around 5:00 am."

"Does she often wake up the early?" Minako asked curiously looking at Yaten who shrugged.

"Don't know," she told them as she got up and went to a nearby mirror and fixed her hair, pulling it free of its hair clip. "I need to brush this, take a shower and get some clothing."

"You can come with me and get clothing, Yaten!" Minako said giggling crazily.

Rei smirked and looked at Yaten. "Go Yaten," she urged. "Minako-chan has missed you."

"Food!" Hako suddenly demanded. "Maakkkkkkkkkkkkkkoooooooo-chan!" she moaned sounding like a three year old.

"Relax, Hako-chan," Makoto said as she got some syrup from Usagi's fridge. Suddenly, a beeper went off.

"Shoot, I got to be back at the shrine," Rei said with a shrug. Rei pat Hako on the head getting a strange feeling from her; it felt like she got a smack upside the head. Hako looked at her curiously.

"Rei-chan," Ami said looking at the senshi of Mars. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah," Rei lied. "I got to go, say morning to Usagi-chan and Seiya-kun for me." Rei left and sighed. "Hako-chan can't be evil."

Dia had stayed at the shrine, she felt little Hako was close. She would find the sailor soldiers, kill them, take Hako and kill her.

She looked at her fake yellow eyes and hair, she felt like an idiot. Mamoru had given her a charm as she had requested and she set it on fire. She had bought a kit for make-up, she did obsess like Kita or Ornee but wanted to at least look good.

"Koto-san will be so happy of me to seek out the little brat," Dia said with a giggle.

Dia's door opened revealing Rei already dressed in her miko uniform.

"Nice to meet you," Rei said bowing. "I am Hino Rei-san. What is your name?"

"Munni Dia," Dia told Rei. Rei handed her a miko uniform leaving Dia confused.

"You will be at the entrance trying to attract people to our shrine," Rei told her as she got an odd feeling from Dia. "It's better at the bottom of the shrine, this shrine kills evil beings who are inside it."

"Is that supposed to be a direct comment?" the yellow haired female asked.

Rei got a bit more serious. "Yes. Now, the bottom of the shrine."

Dia mumbled something that Rei didn't hear and the young miko went to her 'Holy Fire Room' as her friends addressed it.

"Fire, fire, who is Dia?" Rei said throwing ashes into the fire receiving a crackle sound. The fires flame grew but suddenly went down. "I better keep an eye on her for awhile."

"An eye on who?" said a voice; it was Mamoru. "What's up?"

"I think Dia-san is a little odd," Rei said with a sigh. "She seemed really scared at the fact I told her the shrine hates evil beings."

"Keep an eye on her," Mamoru said as he heard some young girls calling. "I got to go, see you Rei." Mamoru walked off.

_No honorific? Weird..._

"Do I like him?" Rei asked blushing. "No, no Rei! Remember, Usagi is his girlfriend!"

Dia hadn't moved and was listening against the wall, she had appeared from a tree. She did giggle and shook her head.

"She likes him," she said simply as Mamoru then saw Dia.

"Dia-san!" he yelled as Dia turned around giving him a snarling look. "Can you sell the charms today?"

"Charms?"

"Yes, they bring luck and peace to a person. I'll take the bottom of the shrine to attract people." Mamoru walked down the path and Dia took the charm booth; Mamoru's plan was in action-Rei could watch over the little girl now.

Hako helped Makoto wash the dishes and looked up at the girl with her big blue eyes. Makoto smiled and patted her head.

"You are a big help, Hako-chan," Makoto said as smiled at the little girl.

"It was my pleasure, where are Usagi and Seiya?" Hako asked looking around. "I wanna see them."

"Probably still asleep," Minako then chirped in. Yaten sighed, being back on Earth was going to be fun.

"I'm going to go wake them up, anyone wanna help?" Hako asked looking around. Makoto stacked the dishes, Ami was out with Taiki on the porch, Minako was sitting around from Yaten who looked at the crazy Minako.

"I'll go," Yaten offered as Hako laughed and took Yaten's hand and lead her up to the room where Seiya was sleeping and her hand clasped to Usagi's.

"I go for Usagi and you for Seiya," Hako whispered as she went to Usagi's side of the bed and Yaten followed her.

"WAKE UP!" the two girls yelled and Seiya fell on top of Yaten and Usagi almost rolled over onto Hako.

"Don't do that!" Seiya yelled at Yaten. She got up quickly and tickled Hako who had fallen on the floor and was laughing.

Usagi giggled at the sight of Seiya tickling little Hako; the child smiled and grabbed Seiya and tickled her, Yaten looked perplexed.

"Why are they tickling each other?" Yaten whispered to Usagi breaking the blonds thoughts.

Usagi hadn't told anyone about her dreams, she didn't think Seiya had either. "They get along really well; now, go downstairs."

Yaten stuck her tongue out but went downstairs anyway and Minako scared her and hugged her.

"Let me go!" Yaten said as she went to the couch, she was being saracastic but Minako took it seriously and almost cried. "No, no-Minako...come sit down."

Minako giggled and went to sit by Yaten who sweat dropped and sighed loudly. "So Yaten, why you guys back?" the curious blond asked.

"Vacation," she said looking at Minako. "But it seems a little bit more, seeing Hako now with Seiya."

"What do you mean?" Minako asked.

Ami didn't want to go outside quickly, she just watched Taiki read and blushed. The last time she had seen Taiki was as a man, now as a woman. Ami only smiled, and crept forward outside as Taiki quickly looked up.

"Ami-san," Taiki said taking her glasses off.

"Hey Taiki-san," Ami said as she came and sat down near the girl on the steps. "What are you reading?"

Taiki blushed and hid the book, a pen slipped down the steps that was purple with the name 'Taiki' written on it in gold.

"I-it's nothing," Taiki said as she closed the book. "N-nothing important really."

Ami was going to ask a question when the front door opened and Hako popped out. "Morning Taiki," Hako said. "You woke up early, Yaten told everyone. What were you doing?"

"N-nothing," Taiki said blushing again. Hako looked snoopy and giggled.

"Why are you blushing then?" Hako asked.

"D-don't you have something you need to do with Seiya, Hako-chan?" Taiki asked.

"Oh yeah! She, Usagi, Minako and Yaten are taking me shopping!" Hako said. "I wanna get clothing and look like a pretty princess."

"Beauty is within the soul, Hako," Ami said as Hako looked confused. "I mean, you're beautiful everywhere."

"Thank you, Ami-chan!" Hako said with a big smile.

"Oi, get your butt in gear Hako-chan!" Yaten called out as Hako ran inside giggling.

"She's very peppy all the time," Ami said. "I'm happy she didn't ask me to go shopping." Taiki raised and eye brow and looked at Ami.

"Why not?"

"Because, I don't know much about fashion. All I have is studying."

Taiki shook her head. "That isn't true, Ami-san. You have more than studying-you're smart, you're helpful and you're a good friend towards many and accept people for who they are."

"T-Taiki-san," Ami muttered as she hugged her friend who blushed, they both blushed.

Hako and Minako looked through the window and giggled at the two.

"They would make such a cute couple!" Hako said giggling.

"Yup, you're good in the love department!" Minako commented as Hako giggled again.

"Are we going shopping yet or...?" Yaten said trailing off as Minako and Hako looked at the girl with silver-hair.

"Fine, fine," Hako said taking Minako's hand and the two walked to the front door and slipped on their shoes. Little Hako looked out of place wearing a big purple shirt of Usagi's and a small baggy shorts with a belt.

"You really need a child's clothing," Yaten told her as Hako walked down the steps.

"Odango, where's the nearest shop?" Seiya asked as Hako grabbed Seiya's left hand and grabbed Usagi's right.

"Not too long," Usagi said smiling. "Ami-chan, Taiki-san and Mako-chan; take care of the place for me."

"Okay," Ami yelled as she kept talking to Taiki.

"Dia-san, continue the job," Koto said watching Dia over a screen. "Oh, yes...find her."

"Koto-san!" Kita said appearing out of nowhere; she looked around and saw no sight of Dia. "Where's Dia?"

"Important work," Koto said. "Just cleaning the space out."

"You call that important? Sure, why can't I go to the past and get the kid?"

"No need."

"But Koto-san!"

"Shut up, where's Ornee-san?" Koto asked looking at Kita.

"The Sailor Senshi killed her," Kita said sounding proud. "It truly isn't a huge loss though, right?"

"True, Mamko-san," Koto said as a woman with red hair, red eyes and a red tight outfit on. She had red gloves and red high heels.

"I knew Ornee-san would fail," she said giggling. "She was futile to begin with. I, Umi Mamko will help my precious Koto-san to victory."

"I can count on you two, right?" Koto asked curiously. "Kita-san, you and Mamko-san here work on the same level; you're both powerful-now, go kill the queens."

"Sure thing," the two said disappearing. Koto looked back at a holographic computer screen seeing Dia walk to the mall and smiled.

"She isn't as I thought," Koto said to himself. "Actually finding the senshi."

Seiya, Usagi, Minako, Yaten and Hako walked down the mall and Yaten looking in heaven.

"Oh, can we go in here?" Minako and Yaten asked together, pointing at LaPoppa that contained bras and such.

"Uh, not with Hako around," Seiya said shaking her head. "Come on."

The two pouted as the four were looking through shops; people looked at Hako and smiled.

"What a pretty child," one lady whispered to her friend.

"I feel so nice while around her," her friend replied.

"Hako-chan seems popular," Minako said. "It's like she's a mini idol, being adored by fans all throughout this little world we call a mall."

Hako looked around the mall looking at shoes in a store called 'Clothes For Tots' and she found a pink pair of sparkly shoes.

"I want these! I want these!" Hako told Seiya who put them on her feet and they were a perfect fit for the child.

"They're perfect," Seiya commented. "They fit as if you were Cinderella and I was the prince."

"You're not a boy, Seiya," Hako said giggling. "You're a girl." Seiya smiled at the kid, Yaten looked at Usagi; she looked as if her heart was being filled with love.

Yaten nudged Minako who turned around and pointed to Usagi.

"Is Usagi is love with Seiya?" she whispered as the blond looked at Usagi.

"Kind of looks like it," Minako said giggling like a idiot. "That's too cute."

"RUN!" someone suddenly yelled.

In the mall, all of a sudden was the screams of people running in the oppisite direction near the entrance.

"What the...?" Usagi asked to herself as they ran to where the nose was coming from.

In the middle of the mall under a sky light stood a woman with her natural look again; thank god disguises.

"Who are you?" Seiya asked as Hako hid behind Seiya.

"I am Dia," Dia said bowing in the air. "And I'm after a certain child you have. Hand her over." The girl took out a long blue staff. "Or else."

"Yaten, take Hako somewhere safe," Seiya whispered.

"Where will we find you?" Yaten asked taking Hako's hand as the girls eyes were becoming puffy from tears.

"Come here, Hako," Dia said using an invisible rope to pull the child up. "Good little girl."

"Guys!" Hako screamed as Dia made the little girl look at her. "Let me go, you big meanie!"

"Tough words," Dia said sarcastically.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" the child yelled as Dia covered her ears.

_Healer Star Power_

_Fighter Star Power_

_Venus Crystal Power_

_Moon Eternal Power_

_MAKE UP!_

"Let go of that child!" said a voice heard many times before.

"Who's there?" Dia asked as she looked at the group of four.

"You're tortuing a little girl who came to the mall for a fun day!" Sailor Moon said. "Agent of love and justice, pretty sailor soldier-Sailor Moon!"

"Sailor Venus!"

"Sailor Star Healer!"

"Sailor Star Fighter!"

"We are senshi!" the four said.

"Aren't you a bit old for speeches?" Dia asked.

"Shut up!" Venus said with narrowed eyes.

_Venus Love Me Chain!_

_Star Sensitive Inferno!_

_Star Serious Laser!_

Dia got hit in the face and Hako fell from about 50 ft.

"Fighter!" Sailor Moon yelled.

Fighter jumped down and caught Hako who looked scared and smiled at the young girl.

"Are you okay, Hako-chan?" Fighter asked as Hako nodded.

"Thank you, Seiya," she whispered as the child fell asleep.

"You injured me," Dia said holding her arm where Venus' chain had hit along with the two other attacks.

"Tell someone who cares!" Venus said. "Let's get rid of her."

_VENUS LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK!_

_STAR SENSITIVE INFERNO!_

The two attacks became one and hit Dia who screamed in pain.

"Sailor Moon, now!" Venus yelled.

_SILVER MOON CRYSTAL POWER KISS!_

Feathers flew everywhere and surrounded Dia and the girl was gone.

"Is she gone?" Healer asked as Venus shrugged.

"We can't say," Venus said.

"Is Hako-chan okay?" Sailor Moon asked as Fighter held the child.

"Yes, and I am too," Fighter said sarascially. "Don't wanna ask me."

Sailor Moon kissed Fighter on the lips. "I knew you'd be safe, you always are," Moon said.

"Cute, let's get Hako home!" Venus said.

REVIEW PLZ!


	12. Chapter 12

1

AN: A ten page chapter...it seems as if UXS is shutting down *fan wise*...And someone mentioned to find stars on chapter 9. I have that one and season 3 and getting 4 from a friend, now enjoy.

Yaten, Seiya, Minako and Usagi brought the tired little Hako back to her house. It looks like in the battle, she had received a couple of scratches on her arms and legs but other than those minor details, she was fine.

"Who was the woman we came into the mall?" Ami asked curiously.

"We don't know, Ami-chan," Usagi said looking at little Hako on the couch as Taiki cleaned the little girls wounds. "She never said."

"We could go back to the mall and scan it," Taiki suggested. "Just look around a little, see if any clues from her being there exist."

There was a knock at the door, Ami crept to the front door and saw it was Rei.

"Rei-chan, what's up?" Ami asked as Rei came in a saw Hako on couch with her eyes closed tightly.

"Ha-Hako-chan is in danger," Rei told them. "People are after her, they want to kill her and her parents...their names...I don't know of."

"We were at the mall Rei-chan and a lady was after Hako-chan," Minako said looked at the child. "Seiya caught her."

"She could've died..." Seiya muttered.

"We need to check this out, but to sort it all out we should go to Setsuna-san," Minako said.

"What about Hako-chan?" Rei asked. "Who's going to look after her?"

"Okay, how about this?" Ami asked everyone. "Taiki-chan, Yaten-kun and I stay here with Rei-chan, Minako-chan, Seiya-san and Usagi-chan go to the Outers. Taiki-chan, do you know where Mako-chan went?"

"Yeah, she said she had to head home," Taiki said. "I don't think she should be included though...nobody else needs to be worried."

"Alright, will you guys be okay?" Usagi asked curiously.

"Yes," Yaten sighed. "Holy...we'll be fine."

"Whatever," Minako said to Yaten; she stuck her tongue out at Yaten who rolled her eyes and the small group walked off.

Haruka sat at kitchen table, feeling her head pound; she had taken an aspirin.

"Feeling any better Haruka?" said an angel like voice. Haruka saw Michiru who handed her a hot cup of tea with honey.

"Not really, no," Haruka said as she looked at Michiru. "I'm thinking I may go to bed to take a nap."

Michiru hugged Haruka placing a kiss on her cheek. "You can do that, come on," the aqua haired female said.

Michiru helped Haruka walk to their room; she knew how Haruka had been stumbling a bit from a fever that had left but she still wanted to help. Michiru opened the door and helped Haruka lay down.

"Thanks Michiru," Haruka said as she laced her fingers with Michiru.

"I'd do anything for you," Michiru replied simply as the two heard a little laugh.

It was Hotaru her saw them, she ran in and smiled at Haruka.

"Haruka-papa," she said giving the older woman a card. "A get well card for my other papa."

"Thank you, Hotaru," Haruka said as she was going continue when there was a knock at the door. "I wonder who that could be."

"We can take care of it," Michiru said leaving with Hotaru as the little black-haired female closed the door.

Michiru opened the door to reveal Seiya, Usagi and Minako outside the front door.

"Good afternoon," Michiru said. "Come in!"

Michiru let the three inside the house and they sat down on a brown couch as Hotaru sat in a white chair and Michiru a black one.

"I have a feeling I know why you guys are here," Michiru said. "I might not be Setsuna-san but however, I can pick up some stuff." Michiru revealed the Neptune Mirror.

"I forgot about that," Minako said giggling. "What did you see?"

"A little girl who was in trouble," Michiru said remembering the picture of the child and feeling her emotion in the evil spirits hands. "Does your little visit to us have a relation to a child I saw?"

"Yes, I'm guessing the mirror showed you?" Usagi asked as Michiru nodded.

"Of course, now...Hotaru's also had a feeling something odd is going on," Michiru said as she looked at Hotaru. "Hotaru, tell them what you've felt."

"I've felt anger building up and a strange person entering this world," Hotaru admitted.

"That could be anybody!" Minako exclaimed.

"Michiru-san, where's Setsuna-san?" Usagi questioned.

"She's out at the moment, sorry," Michiru said as the door opened and the three girls looked at Setsuna. "Speak of the devil."

"Hello princess," Setsuna said with a smile placing some papers onto a wooden table. "I know what brings you by."

"I could guess that," Usagi said. "Setsuna-san, I know I asked you about that dream awhile back and-"

"Oh my god, they're back!" said a new voice as everyone looked to see a sick looking Haruka pissed. "Oh god."

"Haruka-san, sorry but they're going to be here awhile," Usagi apologized. "Please, can you two make peace in the mean time?"

Haruka sighed. "Since I'm in no mood to fight, fine."

"Ruka, since you're not going to sleep come here and sit," Michiru said as she made a bit of room for Haruka.

"Haruka-papa, Seiya-san isn't bad," Hotaru pipped up. "Setsuna-mama said she was expecting them to be here."

"She's right," Setsuna said simply crossing her arms. "Now, I personally don't think Haruka will be too happy with what I say...but the future we knew of is gone."

"WHAT!" Haruka said then a slight cough after.

"I expected that," Setsuna said slightly giggling. "You see, princess-I lied to you...I'm sorry."

"Lied to her about what?" Minako asked curiously. "Usagi-chan, you seem to be hiding something in the dark from us."

"I-it's nothing," Usagi stuttered as Minako narrowing her eyes. "S-Seiya and I are just taking care of Hako."

Setsuna smiled at Minako. "It seems as if the princess was quite nervous to tell you all," Setsuna said looking at the goddess of love and beauty.

"What?" Minako asked curiously.

"Princess...may I?" Setsuna asked nicely as Usagi blushed and Seiya did too; Michiru was giggling a little and Haruka had a feeling of what was about to come.

"Y-yes," Usagi said.

"Little Hako-chan," Setsuna started. "Is Seiya and Princesses daughter."

"USAGI!" Minako shouted.

"I'm so happy for you two!" Hotaru said with a smile but then frowned. "Wait, what about Chibi-Usa?"

"Hotaru, she's alright," Setsuna said. "Before learning myself that a new future was being formed she came through the doors and spoke with me. When the time is right, I will talk with these two." she gestured to Usagi and Seiya.

"Koneko-chan and the starlight have a kid?" Haruka asked with a sigh.

"Yes," Setsuna answered unaffected by what was going on. "Haruka relax."

"Kind of hard," Haruka said.

"You're going back to bed," Michiru said taking Haruka back to her bed. "Come on Hotaru." Hotaru followed talking about Usagi and Seiya.

"Usagi-chan, why keep something like this to yourself?" Minako asked.

"S-S-Seiya and I wanted to celebrate it without anyone else knowing for a bit," Usagi admitted as she felt Seiya put her hand Usagi's lap.

Minako softened a little. "Alright, Setsuna-san; what's going to happen?" Minako questioned.

"Don't worry, I will tell everyone later," Setsuna said as she looked at Usagi. "Princess, I'm sorry I lied about not knowing the dream...I wanted you to see Seiya here act like a parent from when Hako got scared."

"Setsuna-san, one other thing," Usagi pipped up. "Who's after little Hako? We were attacked at the mall."

"A crisis is coming," Setsuna said. "The girl you met at the mall, her name is Dia...she works for the enemy."

"Anything else?" Seiya then asked.

"She's lurking around Tokyo and hiding," Setsuna said. "I don't know where she is though. But I do know at the moment **all** of you should stay near Hako to protect her. Don't let her out of your sight."

"Setsuna-san, how did Hako come here?" Minako questioned.

"Well, you should try to get some answers from Seiya and the princess," Setsuna told her.

"Usagi-chan, is this why you were acting weird the other night?" Minako asked curiously.

"Yes..." Usagi admitted. "I was talking to Seiya while she was on Kinmoku."

"Is that even possible Setsuna-san?" Minako asked.

"Yes," the green haired female answered. "Soldiers can do that, you didn't know that?"

"No, none of us did," Minako said. "Now, these dreams."

Usagi and Seiya explained the dream of seeing her and Usagi locked in cases to be protected.

"They're going to be locked in cases?" Minako asked curiously.

"If Koto-san gets a hold of the future then yes," the older women replied. "If Hako is killed the future will fall apart slowly. You made need to..."

"Need to what?" Minako asked.

"It's nothing, now go protect Hako," Setsuna said.

The three got up and walked outside waving good-bye to Setsuna and walked down the street.

"Please don't let it come to what might happen," Setsuna begged. "It can't happen again."

Hako was on the couch sleeping on Yaten's lap, a mixture of silver and black hair. Taiki brought tea out with Ami as the blue haired girl took Hako away and held her.

"We are going to need more information on the girl who attacked Hako to actually know where she is," Ami said holding the girl tightly.

"I have a bad feeling she'll strike again," Rei said fearing that her worst wish would come true.

"We should stay together all as one," Taiki suggested.

Little Hako woke up looking around her seeing everyone smile as her eyes fluttered for a second, her deep blue eyes.

"Are you alright, Hako-chan?" Taiki asked. "You look like you took a bit of damage."

Hako looked at her arms seeing bandages and sighed.

"You should have something to eat, into the kitchen," Rei suggested touching Hako by the shoulder and getting a sad feeling from her. Ami saw this and looked at Rei.

"Rei-chan, are you okay?" the soldier of Mercury asked.

"Of course, just a sudden feeling of sadness surrounding me," she whispered lowly. "Can I talk to you, Ami-chan?"

"Sure," Ami said as the two went onto the porch. "Now, what's up?"

"The maiden at the shrine, the new one helping Mamoru-san and I," Rei started. "She's highly abnormal."

"Rei-chan, isn't that a bit rude?"

"No, I mean she's evil has a bad energy surrounding her."

Suddenly, Rei's phone went off.

"Hello?" Rei asked curiously.

"Rei, it's me," Mamoru's voice came through. "Where did Dia-san head off to?"

"I don't know," Rei answered. "I thought she was still there at the shrine."

"No, maybe she went home," Mamoru said. "She should be fired though."

"Yeah..I got to go, bye," Rei said. "Dia-san is surely up to something."

"I think we need to have a meeting, all of us," Ami said. "Get the Outers here as soon as possible and everyone else."

"You guys coming inside?" Yaten asked. "Or going to stand out here and just look odd."

"YATEN!" yelled a peppy voice. "YATEN, YATEN, YATEN!"

Yaten ran in the house and Minako followed almost slipping. The two girls ran into Taiki spilling food on themselves.

"Yuck!" Yaten said. "I'm dirty."

"Me too!" Minako said sticking her tongue out. "I want the shower first."

"No, I'm getting the shower first," Yaten said trying to beat Minako to the bathroom; the blond lost.

"I win again!" Yaten shouted as Minako then opened the door and fell onto of Yaten. "Get off me."

Minako hugged Yaten tightly. "No, come on," Minako said kissing Yaten's nose. "You like this position."

"No, I don't," the girl said. "Minako...off! Off!"

"NEVER! YOU TAKE ME TO THE SHOWER WITH YOU!" The blond started.

"If I do, will you shut up?" Yaten asked actually a little happy.

Fine, the silver-haired female liked Minako. Since that audition years ago, it seems as if there had been a certain quality in her that made her someone she didn't want leave. On top of that, Minako protected her when Galaxia took their star seeds.

"Can it be a bath?" Minako questioned as she stood up finally off the ground and hugged Yaten. She whispered in her ear, "Well, can it?"

Yaten tried to hide her blush. "Fine."

"YAY!" The blond screamed.

Hako ate some little cookies off a plate and had a bit of tea. Ami had gave it to her, since Makoto had gone home and seems as if she might not be back for a little the blue haired girl tried.

Usagi and Seiya sat on the couch.

"Do we tell the others our little secret?" Usagi whispered lowly.

"No, wait a bit," Seiya said kissing Usagi's cheek making the blond giggle. "Minako won't tell anyone, right?"

"No that I know of," Usagi said smiling as she laced her fingers with Seiya.

The phone rang and Usagi picked it up.

"Hello?" the senshi of the moon said.

"Usako...it's me..." Mamoru said.

"Yeah, what's wrong?" Usagi asked curiously.

"I want to tell you guys about Dia," Mamoru said. He explained to Usagi who Dia seemed to be then hung up the phone.

"What's wrong?" Seiya asked.

"Mamo-chan just said keep an out for a girl named Dia," Usagi said. "We shouldn't worry right now...just be high on our guard."

Hako finished eating and put her dishes away in the sink, Taiki and Ami washed them while Yaten and Minako came out of the shower at the same time.

"Hey, why are you guys both wet at the same time?" Seiya asked giggling a little.

"To save water we decided to take a shower together," Yaten said drying her hair and putting it back in the ponytail.

"I was wondering," Usagi mentioned. "Do you guys wanna stay here tonight?"

"Usagi-chan," Ami said overhearing. "We can't do that again."

"Sure you can," Usagi insisted. "I don't mind."

"Alright," Ami said sound unsure.

"I can't stay," Rei said coming from the kitchen. "Sorry Usagi, I need to open the shrine up early tomorrow."

"Okay, bye Rei-chan..." Usagi said as the black-haired female. Rei left, she felt horrible for not telling Usagi that she was keeping an eye on what could be their new enemy.

"I saw you two showering together!" Hako told Yaten and Minako. "Was it fun?"

"Hako," Seiya said. "You don't do that kind of stuff."

"Did you two kiss?" Hako asked.

"Hako...how old are you? You should know this kind of stuff," Minako said as it suddenly hit Seiya in the face that earlier at the mall how Hako called her 'Seiya' while in senshi form.

"Hako," Seiya said. "Odango and I want to talk to you." Seiya took one of Hako's hands and Usagi took the other. They took the young girl upstairs.

"What's wrong?" the little girl asked.

"Hako, I was just wondering," Seiya said. "How did you know about my senshi form?"

"Easy, Seiya-mama," Hako said. "I overheard you two talking about how you were my parents."

"You are a sneaky child," Seiya said.

"I get that from you," Hako said giggling.

"So you know everyone else's senshi form?" Usagi asked as Hako nodded. "Hako, I know how happy you must be since Setsuna-san told us what might happen." Usagi closed her eyes imaging the image Seiya might have seen. "You are going to protect you and not let this happen. But you can't go around spitting our other forms out to others."

"I know," Hako said hugging Usagi then Seiya. "Thank you for looking after me...I missed having my parents around. Can I go for a nap? I'm tired from earlier."

"Anything you want," Usagi said as the little girl smiled.

"Wait, can you stay? I don't like sleeping alone," Hako said as she almost saw Usagi and Seiya leave. "Back at home before all the evil men and women came, I would sleep with my parents in bed."

"Alright," Seiya said patting the little girls head.

Hako climbed onto the bed and was in the middle and Usagi was on her left and Seiya on the right side.

Hako put her head on pillow and soon fell asleep, Usagi and Seiya played with their fingers above the sleeping girl. They would interwine them and stop and repeatedly do this and a bit of kissing.

There was a slight knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Usagi whispered.

"Minako," Minako said.

Minako came in and brought three glasses of water.

"I'm shocked Yaten didn't come with you," Usagi said to Minako. "Nobody else knows about Hako's parents, right?"

"Nope," Minako said. "I've kept my mouth shut...until you guys want me to."

"Thanks," Seiya said. "We're just keeping an eye on Hako."

"You two make such a cute couple and good parents," Minako commented seeing the two blush and she walked out to see Ami only on the phone down in the kitchen.

"Ami-chan?" Minako asked taking a seat at the table with the others. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, we're just having a senshi meeting at Rei-chan's tomorrow," Ami said. "She called here saying that."

"I'm guessing we go to?" Yaten asked curiously as Ami nodded.

"She said that the Outers will be there and all of us," Taiki said, she had recived the information from Ami. "It's about the enemy."

"Haruka-san's sick," Minako said. "I guess she'll be wrapped up in blankets."

"Do you have any idea why the enemy wants Hako?" Taiki asked curiously.

"It seems really odd," Yaten commented. "I guess we are all going to have to protect her."

Minako was quiet for a second.

"Minako-chan?" Ami asked.

"Huh?" Minako asked.

"Are you alright?" Ami asked curiously giving her friend some water.

"Of course," Minako said. "I'm just going to go sit outside."

Minako went outside and Yaten followed. The girls sat on the steps.

"Something's on your mind," Yaten said.

"How can you tell?" Minako asked curiously.

"I just can," Yaten answered simply. "Tell me, please."

Minako snrunched her nose. "A couple of hours ago you were treating me oddly," Minako said.

"It was nothing, please tell me," the Kinmoku girl said. "Just don't get used to this side of me, please tell me."

Minako sighed. "If Usagi-chan and Seiya know they'll kill me. Hako-chan is the child of Usagi and Seiya."

"Does anyone else know?" Yaten asked.

"Nope," Minako said as Yaten hugged her. "Yaten?"

Yaten placed a kiss on her lips and shut her up.

"S-sorry for being a little rude earlier," the silver-haired girl said. "Am I forgiven?"

"Y-yes," Minako said blushing. "I-I really like you Yaten."

The two laced fingers and sat there with each other. Minako knew Usagi would be a forgiving person about telling the tiny little secret. She was happy Yaten was with her.

REVIEW PLEASE! THEY'RE WANTED!


	13. Chapter 13

1AN: Another chapter, I will update ANBU eventually.

"You aren't gunna tell a soul, right?" Minako asked Yaten.

"But...it's hard to think that little girl is Usagi's and Seiya's kid," Yaten said still amazed.

The little girl, who was possibly the cutest child in the world...belonged to Seiya partially? Yaten shivered at the thought and laughed.

"I really wasn't supposed to tell anyone," Minako said. "I wonder how old Hako-chan is."

"She hasn't told us," Yaten said. "I truly didn't think of that."

Minako and Yaten sat there then in silence, staring up at the sky together.

Ami and Taiki were cleaning dishes since Usagi was off with Seiya taking care of Hako, the blue haired girl stopped holding a towel in her hand.

"What's wrong?" Taiki asked moving close making Ami blush crazily. Taiki turned Ami to face her. "Ami-chan?"

"I was just thinking...why has Hako been so comfortable around Seiya and Usagi?" Ami asked Taiki. "They seem like a family or something."

"Maybe since Seiya looks like Hako or the other way around," Taiki said sighing. "We were supposed to come here on vacation, I don't know Kakyuu's going to tell us to return."

Ami's mouth twithced and she looked at Taiki who was staring out the window as if she was looking at Kinmoku.

"Don't be sad, Taiki-san," Ami said as Taiki looked at her curiously. "We're all together...we haven't been this way in years."

Taiki smiled and looked at her reflection in the window then back at Ami.

"I guess," Taiki said as she continued to stack the dishes in their proper place.

Dia walked down the street. "These people are disgusting," she said. "Those...soldiers could've hurt me back there. I was so close to having that little girl within my grasp." She got close to the shrine, Mamoru sat at the top of the stairs.

"Where did you go, Dia-san?" Mamoru asked curiously as Dia stopped and looked at him.

"Shopping," she said. "Why does that matter to you? Shouldn't you be selling charms?"

Mamoru watched Dia walk away before he could answer her.

"Gotta watch over her," he told himself looking at the girl walking away.

**The Future **

"Mamoko-san, I see you're back. Where is Kita-san?" Koto asked looking looking for the other girl that had gone with her. The girl smiled at Koto.

"Mars killed her," Mamoko said smiling. "But I killed Sailor Mars and Jupiter two of the soldiers are gone."

"Perfect. I've sent Dia-san into the past and once we know more information she can do her job and get the brat," Koto said with a smile on his face as he turned a dial on a huge T.V. Screen playing footage to see the two senshi die.

The screen revealed Jupiter, Venus, Mercury, Healer, Maker, Neptune, Uranus, Pluto and Saturn. The sky was pitch black mixed with a dark purple and black clouds a bit light from the sky, lighting came down slightly destroying the palace. All the senshi stood in front of the doors where the two queens rested.

"Silent wall!" Eternal Sailor Saturn yelled blocking a wall blocking the door.

"Death tornado," Pluto said as a purple planet came out mixed with a small tornado from her rod and aimed directly Kita.

"Dark rolling swirls!" Kita yelled as pure black swirls came from her hands aimed at Pluto.

"Lighting bolt strike!" Jupiter yelled as lighting came from the rod on her tiara mixing with a small ball and released lighting.

Kita mixed the attack with hers and shot it back at Jupiter.

"Don't you dare!" Mars yelled as Mercury and Venus ran to Jupiter's side.

"Mars flame creation!" Mars said as flames were created around Kita. "Got you!"

"Idoit!" Kita said as Kita floated up in the air. "My god, death, lend me a sword!" The sky created a pitch black sword and Kita went right towards Mars.

"Mars Flame Sniper!" Mars yelled trying to shoot Kita.

"Thunder crash!" Mamoko yelled as dark thunder came down and struck a sword similar to Kita's with a symbol that was a full moon on it and pure silver.

The two went for Mars, Kita hit Mars but slid the sword into herself. While Mamoko leaped forward closer to the weak Jupiter.

"This battle isn't done yet!" Venus yelled. "VENUS LOVE AND BEAUTY SURROUND!"

A heart came from Venus' hand and twirled around Mamoko scratching her face. Mamoko jumped from broken palace pieces to another and landed on the dead grass.

"Oh, great sky of darkness; please grant me dark thunder mixed with the blood of a dead senshi!" Mamoko yelled as blood suddenly dropped on the sword glowing pure red.

Mercury stood in front of Jupiter.

"Mercury Aqua Mist And Bubbles Form!" Mercury shouted as mist around bubbles formed and slowly created mist around Mamoko as she slowly passed through the somewhat thick fog and Jupiter jumped in front of her.

"WORLD SHAKING!" shouted Uranus as a ball came towards Mamoko and hit her, making the girl hit her head against the palace.

"WATER CREATION ORBITER!" Neptune yelled as water raised from the sea mixing a small part that looked like the solar system. "AIM!"

It hit Mamoko but she blocked it with her sword and ran towards Jupiter.

"DIE!" Healer yelled.

STAR SHAKING INFERNO!

Stars of small blue light shot out and hit Mamoko as Maker was about to attack, Jupiter saw it.

"My last move!" Jupiter yelled to everyone. "JUPITER OAK EVOLUTION!"

At that moment, Jupiter's last attack hit Mamoko's sword the blood of the lightning senshi came out touching the palace.

"NO!" the girls yelled watching Jupiter's body fall besides Mars.

"Oh, Aus-san," Koto said as a girl with blue hair that was wavy, blue eyes and a blue thick leather suit and blue shoes came from the darkness. "Oura-san, Yura-san, Lua-san and Ria-san."

The second girl had brown hair, a brother leather suit, brown hair and brown high heeled shoes.

The third girl pink hair, pink eyes, a pink outfit with pink high heels.

The last girl black hair, a black suit, black eyes and black high heels.

"Hello, Koto-sama," they all said at once.

"Oh, so the Four Sniper girls finally awoke at my wish," Koto said. "Mamoko-san, Aus-san, Oura-san, Yura-san, Lua-san and Ria-san; go kill the remaining senshi and kill the queens. That way, they'll bring the child to us!"

"Got it!" the girls said as they disappeared in blue light as Koto watched them vanish.

"Idiots," he said once they were gone.

(NOTE: The attacks NOT listed in the show are mine).

**The Gates Of Time**

Setsuna, or Pluto, stood at the Gates Of Time. She felt a rumble under her feet and more people vanishing from the future time line.

"My worst thought might just come true," Pluto said as the floor shook once more. "I must prepare for the worst."

**Hikawa Shrine**

Rei sat in the shrine and looked at Dia who was sitting on the stairs. The miko said a little chant under her breath and threw in black ashes.

"Great fire, who is Dia?" she asked.

The fire flamed and nothing. Rei looked out at her as she was sweeping the path way to the shrine.

"Maybe she is just a normal girl," Rei told herself as she opened the door and went to take a nap in her room.

Dia felt a beeper go off, she reached into a secret miko pocket. She revealed a yellow type lock.

"Dia here," Dia said with a smile. The locket showed a fimilar face, it was Koto. "Koto-sama, how are the plans coming along?"

"Perfect, you are the only person I can count on Dia," Koto said as Dia nodded. "Kill Mars and Jupiter and bring them to me. I want you to kill all the senshi of their home planets, bring them to me and in case them. Then let Sailor Moon and Sailor Star Fighter come with the child.

"Sir, why do you want their bodies?" Dia asked.

"Are you disobeying my orders?" Koto asked as Dia felt threatened.

"More of a question, Koto-sama," Dia said.

Koto sighed. "Good, just follow my orders."

Dia just nodded.

"Keep your job of, Dia," Koto said.

Dia then went back to her task, however, she didn't notice a pair of blue eyes watching her.

**Usagi's Home**

Seiya, Usagi and Hako were in the kitchen eating. Taiki, Ami, Yaten and Minako stuck around to look after the young child.

"So, we have a meeting soon," Minako said eating the rice placed in front of her that Ami and Taiki had attempted to prepared.

"Hey, Hako-chan," Ami said to the little girl. "I have a question for you."

Hako looked up from her rice. "Yes?"

"How old are you?"

Hako smiled. "Only eight."

"You're very smart for a eight year old, such as myself at that age," Ami told her.

"Thank you," she said as she continued to eat and smile.

"Hako-chan, later you should take a bath," Yaten said sounding like a mom.

"Whatever," the little girl said waving Yaten off.

_Just like Seiya..._

The thought crossed Yaten's head and she giggled a little as Seiya looked at Yaten curiously.

"What's so funny?" the black haired female asked.

"Nothing, nothing," Yaten lied. "Just a joke which passed my mind." Yaten played with her rice in front of her with her chop sticks.

"Tell us then," Seiya then challenged Yaten as the silver haired girl narrowed her eyes.

"Fine, how do you keep a blonde busy for hours?" Yaten asked, before anyone could answer the girl said. "Make her flip a piece of paper over and over."

"Not that funny," Minako said slapping Yaten's arm slightly.

"Boo hoo hoo," Yaten said rolling her eyes. "Tomorrow I'm going shopping a Juuban Mall. I was wondering if Hako-chan you'd be interested in coming with me."

"Why?" Hako asked curiously.

"I want you to help me pick out make-up colours," she said.

"I do, at home I _would _play with my mom's make up," Hako said. "I _use_ to put it on my dolls when I _had_ tea parties in my bedroom, sometimes mom _would _play with me. That doesn't happen anymore."

"How many dolls do you have?" Yaten asked. "I use to like them as a child."

"Six," she said smiling. "I also use to take my bunnies out and play with them after playing tea party."

Yaten only nodded, the rest of the dinner was quiet and Hako ran off not wanting to take her bath as Seiya chased after her.

"Missy, you will take a bath," Seiya told her as the black haired child stuck her tongue out as Seiya who took her to the bathroom and Usagi got her a big t-shirt for the child that was pink with bunnies on it and some underwear with pink slippers.

Usagi and Seiya watched the small child play in the tub, Usagi had filled it up with Kodomotachi No Pawaa Bubble Bath. (TRANS: Childrens Power Bubble Bath).

The little girl had the soap in her hair and played with a small rubber duck. "Your name is Mr. Squeaky," she told the duck.

Seiya sat beside Usagi in the bathroom on the floor.

"Where did the duck come from?" Seiya questioned Usagi.

"I had it as a child," Usagi said smiling. "My mom got it for my fifth birthday and I kept it to remember my childhood."

"Odango, you're so cute," Seiya said holding Usagi's hand while sitting on the floor. "Honestly."

Seiya kissed Usagi on the lips as Usagi accepted the kiss, ready for Seiya to be there...knowing that girl would be there forever.

Seiya released the kiss, needing some air and finally looked at Hako.

"What do you say, kiddo?" Seiya asked Hako. "Time for bed?" Hako yawned, rubbed her eyes and took out Mr. Squeaky with her.

"Do you think you can sleep by yourself tonight?" Usagi said the small child as she looked at Usagi as Seiya wrapped a towel around the young girl.

"Can I take Mr. Squeaky with me?" she asked curiously. "He's a nice ducky."

Seiya smiled. "Of course."

"Yay, Mr. Squeaky; you're sleeping with me tonight!" Hako exclaimed all excited. "No ifs, ands or buts." The duck said nothing and she hugged it.

"Too cute," Seiya whispered to Usagi as the blonde dried the black haired girls hair and Seiya soon finished drying her and placed her pajamas on. The three exited the bathroom.

"Oi, Yaten!" Seiya called to the silver haired girl who was watching some show on fashion. "You want to braid Hako's hair?"

"Sure," Yaten said as she brought some bows from her pocket. "What call of bows you want Hako?"

"Pink," she said to Yaten. Yaten nodded and Hako sat on the floor and put in hair in about five braids in an hour as Seiya and Usagi just watched. Ami and Taiki sat on the porch talking and drinking tea.

**The Porch**

Taiki finished her cup of tea and put it on a white, plastic and very old table. "We still don't know much about Hako-chan," Taiki said looking at the sun that was slowly going down.

"We have no idea where the girls even from," Ami said. "I have a feeling however, she's not from this century."

"She'll tell us when she's ready, I guess," the brown haired girl said. "I hope we're all together to protect her, you mostly."

Ami blushed and became nervous. "I...I will be."

"Good," Taiki said with a smile as the two seemed to have the same thought and laced their fingers together while watching ths sunset.

Minako peered out the window and giggled. "CUTE! Ami-chan and Taiki-san sitting in a tree!"

"Mi-Minako-chan," Ami said blushing as Taiki did the same and they didn't do anything. "W-what are you looking out the window for?"

"To see the sunset," the blonde said smirking. "However, I found something more interesting. I'll leave you two lovebirds alone."

"Min-Minako-chan," the blue haired female said as Minako closed the curtain giggling.

The two girls on the porch blushed.

"W-we better get inside," Ami said still blushing. "C-come on."

"Y-yeah," Taiki said following her.

**Rei's Shrine**

Mamoru was closing the shrine for the day, he saw Dia walk near Rei's room. "Oh shit."

Rei was still asleep on her bed, her miko uniform was off and she wore red pajamas now with her black hair loose. Her door opened slowly as Dia watched her, her miko form faded leaving her in a new suit that had a black like witch dress but short and she had black tights on with shoes that were black but not as black and a black choker.

Dia took off her bracelet and scanned the girl. "She's Sailor Mars alright."

Mamoru walked up quietly to the door and saw Dia in a uniform that wasn't normal, he only watched for the time being.

"You must die, Hino Rei, no Sailor Mars," Dia said as a small black sword appeared in her hand. "The Sword Of Death, a lovely thing granted by dark thunder."

Rei's eyes suddenly opened as she saw a girl almost about to kill her. "Did you say, Sailor Mars?" Rei asked.

"Yes, Hino-san," she said smirking. "You're Sailor Mars, I know that!"

"Who are you?"

"Dia, your lovely miko buddy," the girl said a smile forming. "Now, die!" The sword came close to Rei as she got out of her bed which Dia broke; Rei jumped off her table and grabbed the light as Dia broke the table and Rei rocked back and forth kicking Dia in the face.

"You little bitch," she said. Rei ran out of the room and out into the sun setting scene.

_Mars Crystal Power, Make UP!_

In a swirl of many fire rings stood Sailor Mars as Dia stood outside now too.

"Mars, watch out," Mamoru said as Dia came fourth at Mars.

_BURNING MANDALA! _

The circles hit Dia slightly burning her, but her skin healed.

"No way," Mars said as she took out a piece of paper.

_EVIL SPIRIT, BE GONE! _

She stuck the paper to Dia's forehead, but the girl ripped it off and put it on the ground and stabbed it with her sword; half the ground got destroyed as rocks flew in the air and scared Mars skin.

Mamoru ran into Rei's destroyed room and contacted everyone else.

"YOU WILL DIE!" Dia yelled as a sudden.

_Jupiter Oak Evolution! _

Jupiter spun around shooting Dia.

_Mercury Aqua Rhapsody !_

The two attacks came together and Dia jumped in the air.

"You're the girl from before!" Sailor Moon yelled as Venus, Healer and Fighter looked at her.

Sailor Moon held Hako tightly in her arms.

"Sailor Moon, you brought me exactly what I want," Dia said pointing to Hako.

"You will have to get this child over my dead body!" Sailor Moon shouted. "Hako will be protected forever!"

"You want to die? That can easily be arranged," Dia said taking the sword near Sailor Moon.

Venus jumped in front of her Princess.

_Venus Love And Beauty Shock!_

Dia dropped her sword went for it.

Mercury scanned it quickly before she almost got hit. "There needs to be a weakness. Everyone keep attacking!"

_Star Gentle Uterus!_

_Star Sensitive Inferno!_

Mars got up slowly and ignored her cuts, a new feeling built up in her like a flame.

"How dare you bring evil here," she said looking at Dia.

_MARS FIRE CREATION!_

Fire surrounded Dia as Venus looked at Sailor Moon. "Sailor Moon, now's your chance!"

A scepter appeared from nowhere.

_SILVER MOON THERAPY KISS! _

The feathers went through the fire.

"It didn't work!" Mars yelled. "Guys! Try something else!"

"I need more power," Sailor Moon said. "Guys lend me your power!"

The girls went around Sailor Moon, including the Starlights.

_Mercury Crystal Power!_

_Mars Crystal Power!_

_Jupiter Crystal Power!_

_Venus Crystal Power!_

_Healer Star Power!_

_Fighter Star Power!_

_Maker Star Power!_

A coloful arua appeared around everyone and Dia hit the barrier that had been created. A new scepte appeared similar to her other one, but longer and with a white handle and a moon mixed with every planet.

_Moon Crystal Power Planet Kiss! _

The girl yelled to the top of her lungs hitting Dia and killing her. Dia fell to the ground and her felt her breathing go away slowly.

"Koto-sama!" she yelled as her body faded away. All that was left was the sword and the communicator.

"She's gone, thank goodness," Venus said. Mars' transformation faded and the female fell to the ground. "Rei-chan, are you okay?"

Everyone else let their transformations go.

"Yeah," she said. "But the shrine isn't."

Everyone looked around seeing the ground was messed up, the path to the shrine was now just all destroyed.

"Rei-chan, you're going need to tell us everything that happened," Minako told her. "Mamoru-san, did you see what happened?"

"Yes, I had a feeling my flower wouldn't work," Mamoru told the girls.

"Thank goodness, Hako-chan is safe," Seiya said with a sigh. "We almost lost her again."

"We all need to be together," Makoto said.

"No exceptions, we must find out together who in the world is Koto," Ami told the group. "Scan this sword and communicator."

"Rei-chan, would you like us to stay here tonight?" Usagi asked curiously as Seiya handed Hako to Usagi.

"Sure, I have enough room for you guys," Rei said. "I may need help clean this place up tomorrow."

"We'll take care of that," Makoto told her. "You got hurt, Rei-chan." Makoto looked at the cuts, scraps and some bruises forming on Rei's body. "You're not cleaning this up, we will."

"We will?" Minako wined.

"Yes," Makoto told Minako.

"Come on, Rei," Mamoru said leading Rei to a new room.

"Those two seem to be getting awfully close, I'm tired all of a sudden," Yaten said feeling her head pounding. The others didn't think about it but they felt the same. They didn't realize it till their battle ended and Yaten mentioned it.

"Possibly because you guys leant me some power," Usagi said. "I'm SO sorry."

"Don't be, Odango," Seiya said clutching her head. "We were happy to give you power."

"You guys should rest," Mamoru told the group. "You'll sleep like babies."

The group nodded and headed for vacant rooms right near each other, they had no pajamas and slept in their clothing.

"One's gone," Seiya said before her eyes closed.

"How many more can there be?" the blonde asked her lover as she laced fingers with Seiya.

"I don't know," Seiya answered honestly looking at the moon and the stars then back at Usagi's black form, but she was able to make out her figure. "We will defeat this Koto guy."

"Of course," Usagi said. "And the world."

"Odango, I love you. I agree...and keep Hako safe."

The girl nodded and felt her eyes close as Seiya did too.

AN: That's it ^^ Dia is dead, da da da! Tell me watcha think ;) I love to hear from people.


End file.
